Revenge
by Issabela
Summary: Jasper killed Alice's parents and sister when she was five years old. Twelve years later, Alice is seventeen, adopted and a vampire hunter. She wants revenge on the person who killed her family. Or does fate have something else in mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Alice Pov**

It was just as I remembered;

_Someone screaming and sobbing, coming from a room nearby; a bedroom. I realized then that the sound was coming from me and that's when I noticed my mother and Cynthia lying on the ground full of some thick liquid - blood._

"_Mom! Cynthia!" I yelled. _

_They stood there motionless. There were streams of tears coming from my eyes. I ran downstairs to get my dad but was faced with a man with crimson eyes and curly blond hair hovering over my father and draining his blood! _

_"NOOO!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. _

_The man turned and walked over to me. Whimpering, I shut my eyes tight waiting to meet the same fate as my family. After what seemed to be forever of waiting, nothing happened. Finally, I opened my eyes and there in front of me stood two men with golden eyes, behind the golden boy with crimson eyes who killed my family. The older man with blond hair was bending over my dad and that's when I found the courage to crawl away from them towards the wall, hoping and praying that they would decide to spare my life._

_"Jasper control yourself!" Shouted the third man with the messy bronze hair. _

_"I want her!" The curly blond man with crimson eyes roared. _

_Who are these people? What are these people?_

_I stood curled up on the floor trying to figure out what's going on yet trying to remain invisible. I couldn't help but stare at their faces. All three men shared the same beauty about them. Alabaster flawless skin, strong chiseled jaws and perfect features that just drew me to them. They all seemed alike yet different from each other. All beautiful yet clearly dangerous._

_Finally the two men with golden eyes dragged the blond crimson eyed man towards my front door. The older blond man walked back in then to check my father. After about 5 minutes he stood up and looked my way. Slowly he walked over to me as I held my breath, holding perfectly still. He looked at my face for a little while with a worried expression on his flawless features. Just then I heard a siren, an ambulance coming towards my house. _

_'Whoosh' is all I heard and within a blink of an eye, he was gone, along with the other two men. _

_Then everything went black..._

*~*R*~*

I'd woken up crying from yet another nightmare.

It's been twelve years. I was five years old when my mom, dad, and my sister, Cynthia, met their dreadful fate from that blood-drinking man. Cynthia was twelve years old and died very young.

I got out of bed slowly, and went to the bathroom. I had to get to school in an hour in a half. It's my junior year, two more years and I'll be out of here.

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face with cold water hoping to make the redness and puffiness of my eyes to go away. Once I was done, I headed back to my room and quickly changed into a white t-shirt that had a big number eight printed on it and into my favorite pair of jeans that had a slight distressed look to it. I put on a gray jacket to cover my silver scars from my upper arms that I got from fighting vampires. They weren't very noticeable to people, but I liked to keep them hidden.

Yes, that's me, a vampire slayer. I kill vampires, blood-drinking creatures.

I walked downstairs to the shoe closet and got out my sliver ballet flats. The smell of chocolate pancakes was coming from the kitchen. My adoptive parents, Marie and David Jones, were sitting on the couch watching T.V. as I passed the living room on my way to the kitchen.

I walked over to them and gave them a hug and a kiss on their cheeks. They adopted me from the orphanage when I was seven years old and have taken care of me ever since. They really didn't know much about me. Not when it comes to my visions of the future and my encounters with the mythical creatures.

When I was five, right before their deaths, I overheard my parents discussing sending me off to get therapy due to my 'visions' when I got older. It was my gift that they couldn't understand and accept. So I decided to keep my 'gift' to myself and spare Marie and David that small information about me. The last thing I want is to be considered a 'freak' by my adoptive parents.

"Good morning sweetheart," Marie said in a sweet voice.

"Good morning, can I have some breakfast?" I asked.

"Of course, there's chocolate chip pancakes on the table."

I nodded my head and headed to the kitchen, grabbed a quick bite of pancakes and a glass of orange juice. The pancakes were very delicious. I looked over at the clock and realized I only had only ten minutes left.

"Mom, dad?" I asked.

"Yes?" They both responded looking away from the T.V.

"I have to get to school." I said in a plain tone while heading towards the front door.

They got up from the couch and walk towards me, taking turns to give me a hug.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Said Marie as she headed back to the kitchen to wash the dishes while David returning to the couch.

He was a very quiet man and kept himself to himself. He and I don't say much to each other and at times you hardly notice he's in the same room.

I made my way to our driveway towards my yellow canary Porsche 911 Turbo. It was a gift from Marie and David on my sixteenth birthday. They may not know anything about my 'gift' and the mythical creatures I deal with, but they knew how much I loved sports cars. My adoptive parents were well off and money was never an object. We live a very comfortable life yet I am humbled by their generosity and compassion towards others.

I hopped in my car and hooked up my ipod on the radio. I sang along with the music as I was drove towards Forks High School.

We moved to Forks, Washington from Biloxi, Mississippi when I turned eight. I really liked it here. It always rained but it was a nice little town. Thinking about Biloxi always brought back so many sad and painful memories. Marie and David decided to move to give me a fresh start.

David was able to transfer his own Real Estate Company to here in Forks. His business had grown double within a year. We all loved it here.

Within the next few years of our move after moving to Forks, I started to have visions of vampires coming to Forks. The thought of the same type of creatures, who killed my biological family, threatening the lives of my new folks, as well as the innocent people in Forks, was not something I could allow to happen again. So at the age of 15, I started to learn more about these mythical creatures and take every type of physical training I could possibly take in order to protect the people I loved and anyone who needed it. Thus, I had become one of the best vampire hunters which had given a new mission in life; to hunt down the vampire who killed my family and avenge their death.

That blond vampire has changed everything that I believed and not believed in. I was going to kill him and burn him to ashes. I wanted sweet revenge, and nobody could stop me.

Over the years, I've lead two different lifestyles and identity. The normal level headed Alice and the fearless vampire hunter Alice. I've accumulated different types of weapons and methods to perfect my ability to kill these indestructible creatures, and because Marie and David have always given me freedom and space without hovering, I've been able to successful keep my secret identity from them.

Just then, I started to pull up in Forks High Schools parking lot. School just barely started a month ago. I actually missed school; it allowed me to maintain a balance between my 2 identities.

I parked by my usual space where it seemed to have a permanent reservation for my car during the school year. There were already students around either hanging out or headed towards their classrooms.

I spotted Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton who were playing football in the middle of the parking lot. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were hanging out Jessica's car, touching up their makeup. I remained in my car a few minutes as I watched the students from my window. I didn't have any friends; everyone thought I was a freak. I've always been introvert and not one to get close to people easily. Marie and David thought otherwise, thinking that I was usually out after school hanging out with some friends. It gave me enough alibi to be able to hunt for vampires when need be.

I checked my cell phone to see if I had any voice mails or text messages, I had none. The bell rang; I grabbed my back pack and slung it over my shoulder. I walked to my first class which was calculus. In spite of everything, I've maintained an A plus average in my all my classes, except for history.

First period went by quicker than I anticipated and soon enough it was lunch time. I sat at my special table. I was the only one who occupied it during lunch. No one bothered me or tried to sit with me, no one wanted to sit with a freak. The other students pretty much left me alone which was what I preferred.

I picked the table that was near the door. It also gave me a good view of outside through the window. As much as it rained in Forks, watching the rain during lunch has become one of my favorite past time during lunch. It has a calming effect on me; an effect that allowed me to forget my surroundings, the feeling of loneliness. Nevertheless, I enjoyed that feeling.

Lunch period always seem to be shorter than my regular classes for some reason and next thing I knew the bell rang as warning for the 3rd period. It was my last period, history; the only class where I didn't seem to do so well. I walked into the classroom and realized that I was the first one to make it. The teacher, Mr. Green, was already sat behind his desk doing some paperwork.

He looked up and gave me a small smile. "Hello, Ms. Brandon."

"Hello," I said kindly and went to my seat.

I brought out my books and sketch pad. I sketched shapes and patterns on the blank piece of paper trying to pass time. My sketch pad was one of the things that I couldn't be without. It's what I'd often used to draw out my visions.

Soon the students started piling up and the bell rang its final warning. I put my sketch book away and paid attention to the teacher. History was very boring; I made quick glances at the clock willing it to go faster. Only five more minutes and I would be out of there. I inwardly sighed just as Mr. Green started handing out assignments.

Five seconds before the bell rang I got out of my seat and was the first one out the door. There were still only a few students in the hallway. I quickly headed towards the door and once outside I found myself taking in a long deep cleansing breath.

I walked towards my car and got out my keys from my pocket. I unlocked my car and hopped in, shoving my backpack in the passenger seat. I turned on my ipod and listened to music on the way back home.

*~*R*~*

There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. Marie did that all the time when she cooked dinner. My lips turned up into a smile at the thought of what she'd be making tonight? I tiptoed into the kitchen and peeked from around the corner of the living room. I smelt spaghetti and biscuits coming from the oven.

"I see you." Marie said from the stove with her back towards me.

_That was freaky_.

She turned around to face me and laughed at my stunned expression.

"I heard you coming from the door; your bag was making noises. You're not as stealthy as you think."

I sighed sarcastically and laughed at her. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, as I didn't hear the T.V. on.

"He's coming home soon; he's meeting with a client who's closing a sale."

"Okay. It smells good." I said as she turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Good!" She said excitedly, causing me to chuckle.

I went to the cabinet to get the place mats and prepare the table. I got the table ready as Marie was just finishing up when we heard the front door open.

"Anyone home?" David called from the living room.

"In the kitchen!" I responded back.

David came into view with a big smile plastered on his face looking lovingly at Marie.

"Well how are you, Sir?" I asked playfully with a British accent as I gave him a hug. He laughed and joined the game.

"Very well, Miss." he said.

He put his briefcase away and took off his jacket. He walked over to Marie, who was setting the food down on the table, to give her a kiss on the temple.

"It smells great, Sweetheart." David said.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," She said kindly and smiled up at him.

We sat down in our chairs and started to eat in silence. The food was delicious.

"I love these biscuits." I said as I took another one.

"Slow down there!" Marie said.

I stuck my tongue out at her. She returned my playfulness by sticking her tongue back out at me. David chuckled shaking his head side to side as Marie and I joined in too.

I was glad that David and Marie adopted me; they were the most loving parents anyone could wish for and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Let me get your dishes." I said and reached out and got Marie's and David's plates when we were done.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked.

"Yes, mom." I nodded my head and walked over to the kitchen.

I rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. When I was done in the kitchen I told Marie and David that I had homework to do and headed upstairs. We said our good nights and went up to my bedroom.

It took me only an hour in a half to finish my homework and decided to watch some TV when I was done. I watched the Discovery Channel for a little while, before turning it off. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I walked back to my bedroom and changed into my favorite silk pajamas that I got from a small shop in Port Angeles. I turned off the light and closed my eyes.

*~*R*~*

_David and Marie sat across from me. We were sitting on the dining table._

_"Alice, David and I are going on a small vacation to Mexico, is that okay if you stay here in Forks by yourself?" Marie asked worriedly. _

_I nodded my head, "Sure, you guys need a break. I'll be fine I promise." I said. _

_"Okay, were only going away for three weeks but I will make arrangements for you while we're gone. We'll be back before you know it." She smiled at me. _

_"When are you both leaving?" I asked. _

_"The coming weekend, are you sure you're okay with this?" _

_"Yes I'm sure, please don't worry about me and have fun." They smiled warmly at me. _

_"Okay, were set then." Marie turned to David he nodded his head in agreement. They both got up from their chairs and took turns to give me a kiss..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

It's our fourth year living here in Canada. Much as I enjoy hunting and having the wide variety of smorgasbord in the vicinity of our current home, I find myself having more difficulty calling it 'home'. I still find myself struggling to stick to our 'diet' and feels so weak being in public, even during hunting, for the fear of running into a human and losing control over the monster within me. There are times when I feel as if I'm a newborn for being the weakest link compared to my family. Truth be told, I haven't had any 'slip' or 'accident' since 11 years ago back in Forks, but, I still can't help but anticipate the worst, and find myself constantly needing the company of either one of my family members, for safety purposes when I have to be around humans, or even when hunting, afraid of coming across a hiker accidentally.

I keep going back to that day when Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, and I decided to go on a hunting trip in Biloxi, where there was an over-population problem with fox. Unfortunately, I still found it difficult to get used to drinking animal blood back then, which resulted in hunting taking twice as longer for me compared to my family. It was in one of those moments when I found myself lost in my own thoughts, alone and a little further away from my family than I anticipated.

My eyes were pitch black since I hadn't hunted for three weeks. It was during this time when memories of when I hunted humans would come back to haunt me. The pain and screams of my victims, until now haunted me as if it was just yesterday. For an empath like me, my victims' pain only made my own pain and regret two-fold. Back when I was with Maria's coven, my gift was considered just that, a gift. However, I beg to differ, I always believed being an empath to be a curse.

It wasn't until I became a part of Carlisle's coven when things started to turn out better for me. Their lifestyle has turned my life around and being a 'vegetarian' has allowed me to slowly make things a little easier and dissipate the self-loathing that used to serve as a dark cloud that enveloped me. The Cullens have always been very supportive and wouldn't allow me to wallow in the self-hatred that I, at times, find myself drowning in. For their love and support, I am most grateful for.

I still remember back when the last time I had an 'accident'.

_Flashback_

_The Cullens and I were out hunting and as usual I decided to stray away from my family. I was following the trail of a mountain lion when suddenly I caught the scent of chocolate and vanilla. That's when I lost control of the monster within me. My mouth started pooling with venom and all senses where gone. I just had to have that sweet blood that was calling to me._

_As I got closer to the scent, I heard Edward calling my name from the distant but I ignored it. The scent of vanilla seemed to be coming from the house that came into view only miles deep in the forest, away from the vicinity of the town. I found myself stalking the house and learned that there was a family of four residing in it, a couple and two children. _

_With my vampire hearing, I was able listen in to the activities coming from the house. _

_"We have to bring Mary to the Psychiatric Ward. She mentioned once again about having some 'pictures' playing in her head of things she believes will happen in the future." Came from the male voice that I assumed to be the husband. _

_"I'm concerned about what she's been bringing up as well. But I think that we should wait it out until she's a little older in the hopes that it will go away." The wife replied. _

"_I'm going to tuck the girls in for bed." And with that the wife headed upstairs to one of the rooms, what I can only assume to be one of the girl's bedroom._

_I decided to climb the window, it's now or never. _

_I could see a tiny framed woman with black long hair sitting on the edge of the bed of a browned-hair girl tucked under the sheets. _

_With a swift movement, I jumped in through the window and was inside the room in a blink of an eye. I found myself face to face with the woman now holding the child in her arms in a protective embrace. _

_Her eyes were wide as she stared at me and I felt a wave of fear coming from her. _

_"W-who are you?" She asked. _

_I could feel a mixed of emotions hit me like a ton of bricks, fear, confusion, and anger._

_I stalked toward her, a monster ready to take its prey. The young girl now still in her mother's protective embrace was sending off the same mixture of emotions. Before they knew what was happening, I lunged at the woman and drained her dry. The young girl's screams made me aware once again of her presence. Before I realized what I was doing, I found myself holding the young girl and draining her blood as well. _

_I was in heaven, enjoying the warm liquid making its way down my throat when I was pulled out of my trance. I heard the husband called up to his wife from downstairs making sure everything was ok. I had to finish what I started and with vampire speed, I found myself in the living room where he was located within a second. _

_He stood in the middle of the room with a gun in his hand, not that a bullet would do anything to me. Before he could blink I had snatched the gun from his hand and crushed it into dust with my hand. _

_The smell of fear stongly lingerered in the room. His heart was racing frantically against his chest and the pulse on his throat was screaming to me. Within seconds I had drained the blood of my third victim. _

_"NOOO!" A tiny shrill came from behind me. _

"_Daddy.." The tiny girl sobbed and whimpered as she looked at her father's limp body on the floor and back to me. _

_Her eyes rimmed with tears were wide as saucers and her hair was a black spiky disarray that just made her look more adorable. _

_Then it hit. The chocolate and vanilla that lead me to this house, it was coming from her. She closed her eyes, her tiny body shaking in sobs as she seemed to prepare herself for the same fate as her family. _

_Just as I was about to lunge at her I suddenly felt two large boulder-like bodies crash into me and pinned me against the wall. I heard loud growls that I realized were coming from myself. Emmet and Edward were holding me back away from harming the little girl. _

_"Jasper control yourself!" Edward yelled. _

_"I want her!" I roared._

_ Emmett and Edward dragged me outside and away from the house. _

_Soon I was being dragged towards our home with Carlisle trailing just behind us, leaving behind the sweetest blood I'd ever smelt._

_End of flashback_

It's been years but I still felt ashamed and disgusted with myself until now. I wanted to leave the coven but having a mind reader in the family, Edward always talked some senses into me.

Esme, who I've come to know as my mother, begged me to stay and I couldn't deny her. And Carlisle, who has always been like a father to me, was ever supportive and understanding. My family have forgiven me.

I often think about the little girl who's intoxicating blood called to me. I was glad she didn't meet the same fate as her family but I can't help but wonder what has become of her.

"Jasper!" Emmett and Edward's voices woke me out of my reverie.

"Here!" I called back and decided to join them.

"All done boys?" Carlisle asked.

We all nodded our heads and headed back to the car. I got on the passenger side of Emmett's black and white Hummer, while Edward and Carlisle got on Edward's Volvo.

Our drive back home was uneventful and everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Within a couple of hours we were pulling up in the Cullen's driveway.

The Cullen women, Esme, Rosalie and Bella were all eagerly waiting for their mates' return.

I'm the only single Cullen, the odd man, but it doesn't bother me. I wasn't really looking for a mate.

_How could anyone want a monster like me?_

I walked inside the house, greeted Esme with a kiss on the cheek and propped myself on the couch to watch the Sports Channel on the Plasma TV.

By sunrise, I went up to my bedroom and prepared for school. I took a shower and changed into a white button up shirt and dark denims. I put on my favorite cowboy boots that I'd got from Texas on my last visit and headed downstairs.

On my way out to the garage I gave Esme a hug and said goodbye. Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting for me in the garage. Rosalie sat in the front passenger side with a bored expression on her face as usual.

Out of all the Cullens, Rosalie is the one I don't have much of a relationship with. I find her vain and self-centered who thinks she's god's-gift to men. Sure she's beautiful but her beauty will only ever be skin deep. Because Edward and I resisted her a long time ago, she found herself bitter and resentful towards us.

The drive to school wasn't very long. Within ten minutes we were pulling up in the high school parking lot.

School is still a challenge to me in which I find myself often holding my breath in the middle of the class to prevent temptation. My siblings constantly kept an eye on me if only to ensure that my control is still intact. They knew I'm still struggling with this diet.

The classes are monotonous and I find myself not paying attention to the teacher most of the time since I've already learned these lessons before.

Having all the time in the world as a vampire has its grave disadvantages. Every time we moved to a different town my siblings and I had to play the same charade as high school students. I didn't get the point of us going to school, but Carlisle insists that the charade will eliminate any suspicions away from us. We only stay a few years at a time in each town we moved to if only to avoid suspicions of our appearances not changing. Soon we will be leaving Canada to start again in a new town.

After school I rode home with Edward and Bella, Emmett was had plans with Rosalie. The drive home was quiet. I watched Bella reach out for Edward's hand while he took it and gave her palm a kiss.

They were such a happy couple. I wonder to myself at times if I will ever find my soulmate.

"You will, Jazz, you'll find your mate someday."

_"You wish brother," _I said in my mind.

We pulled up in the driveway and we walked into the house. Esme was redecorating the living room again and in the process of hanging the new curtains up. I chuckled, amused with Esme's love of decorating. I got a chair and decided to help her hang it up. Esme gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you, Jasper." She said and continued working in the room.

I went up to my bedroom and pulled out my Civil War book from my bookcase. This is my sanctuary. It's where I find peace and quiet and where I feel safe away from temptation of bloodlust.

Often time just reading my books' gives me the contentment that I seek, and this at times seems to be enough.

After a few hours, I put the book down and lay down on the couch just staring at the ceiling.

I can see the crack of dawn from the window, showing the purple, blue and orange shade of the sky.

I sigh.

A new day to start all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice Pov**

My vision came true; Marie and David were now on vacation, I'd been alone in the house for three days. Marie and David called me three times a day. They also emailed me some pictures of the beach in Mexico. The sand was all white the water was clear blue.

I heard a loud beeping sound coming from my right. I slammed my hand on the snooze button, it finally became quiet. I opened my eyes, there was a little bit sun peeking out from my curtain.

I jumped out of bed and went to the shower. The water was nice and warm when I went inside the bathtub. My muscles were still a bit tensed when I walked but warm water always relaxed it. I got out of the shower and dried myself up. I walked inside my closet and tried to find a shirt to wear today. It was going to be sunny today; my scars would be more noticeable if I wore a tank top or t-shirt.

I found a white long sleeved shirt and black jeans. I brushed my hair and spiked it; then grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I grabbed a bowl from the pantry and the cereal from the cabinet. I poured a little bit milk inside the bowl, sat down on the chair and looked at the clock. My cereal was finished quickly; I put my dirty plate in the sink and washed it.

My phone was ringing from inside my backpack, it was Marie calling. I pressed the green button so I could speak to her.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi! How are you Sweetheart?" She asked, making me smile.

"I'm good how is your vacation doing?"

I knew she would be happy to talk about that. I got my blue tooth from the pocket of my bag and slipped it on my ear. The keys for my car were on the counter; I grabbed them and went outside the house.

"It's going great, we might actually buy a time share here," she said in a happy tone.

I turned on my car and drove to Forks High School. I listened to what Marie was saying about the time share she and David were going to buy for vacations.

"Mom, I have to go to class, I'll call you in a bit okay?"

"Okay, have fun in school!" She said and hung up.

I parked my car in its parking space and watched the students play in the sun. I got pretty used to wearing a long sleeve shirt on sunny days.

I took off my blue tooth from my ear and turned it off. The school bell rang; all the students stopped what they were doing and went inside the school doors. I stepped out of my car and locked it, I walked to the doors. Everyone was getting books from their lockers, I walked inside my classroom. The teacher was sort of in a happy mood, the students were a bit taken back at the slight enthusiasm coming from her.

The teacher gave out only a few pages of homework to everyone, which made the students a bit happy. Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton were doing a happy dance in their chairs, which made everyone laugh at that, including the teacher.

The bell rang, and I was the first one out of my chair before the teacher said goodbye. I walked towards the cafeteria room and saw only one person in the room, which was the lunch lady. She heard the sound of the cafeteria doors open and looked at me curiously.

"You got here quick." She said

"Yeah..um...I'm faster than the others." I stammered for words.

"Okay sweet pea, we have new deserts here so you could be the first one to pick before any of the others come." She said sweetly.

I nodded and grabbed a tray, I gathered all of the food on it and sat at my table.

Everyone came in after two minutes, the noise echoed through the room. I played with last piece of my desert on the plate, I sighed. After half an hour the bell rang, which meant it was time to go back to class. I had only history for my class then I was able to get out of here.

I got out of my chair and threw away the remains of my food. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the classroom. I entered the room and saw Angela Webber and the teacher talking.

I ducked my head and sat in my seat, I took out my textbooks and homework I did for history. I opened my notebook and took a look at the past drawings I made from my visions.

They were all different and special to me; I liked drawing out my visions for memories. I heard footsteps coming from the door; I looked up and closed my book. It was the teacher; he looked at me and smiled.

"Hello again Ms. Brandon."

I waved my hand at him and smiled. He wasn't as happy as the other teachers were about the sun. I was glad, I walked over to him and handed in my extra homework I did this week. He eyed it curiously and took it from me. I sat back down in my seat and watched his expression on his face as he went through the pages.

"Thank you very much Ms. Brandon, you don't have to do this week's homework."

I nodded my head and smiled at him, I was always the favored student in everyone's classes. Suddenly the bell rang, the classroom started to pile up with a bunch of students who were not looking forward to class. I slouched in my seat waiting for the lesson to begin. Surprisingly, the class went faster than I'd thought it would. The teacher assigned homework to everyone except for me.

I grabbed my keys and went inside my car; I drove out of the parking lot. I pressed my foot on the gas pedal when the red stoplight appeared. I waited until it was green again. I quickly checked my cell phone to see if I had any missed calls from Marie or David. I'd gotten one from Marie; I was going to call her when I got home. The light turned color again causing my car to screech at the speed.

I made a few turns and stops. Soon, I was driving inside the driveway. I opened the door and got out, I unlocked the front door. My keys fell out of my hands and landed on the counter. I went to the refrigerator and warmed up the frozen pasta that Marie left out.

I went upstairs to go change into different clothes. I put on a white tank top and jean shorts; I set my bag down on the ground and went back downstairs again. The microwave beeped, I took the food out carefully so I wouldn't burn my fingers.

The food was mouthwatering; I was trying to eat it fast without burning my mouth. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the numbers on my cell phone for Marie's phone number.

I pressed call and waited for her to pick up. It went straight to a voice message, she must have been busy. I turned off my cell phone and put my empty bowl inside the sink. I was thinking of working out for a bit. I put the wet bowl inside the dishwasher and grabbed my iPod from my bedroom. I went downstairs to the basement, David and Marie made my own personal gym for me.

They installed crystal glass walls and mirrors. The room was beautiful, they put a wooden floor on the ground for me to dance or do some of my karate techniques. They thought I should have my own personal space for my dancing or practicing.

My other secret weapon wall was inside the mirror, it was exactly like my other wall except it had bigger space inside. Marie and David never saw it, I was glad though because then they would have freaked out.

They put in speaker in the corners of the room; they knew how much I liked to work out with the music. I plugged in my iPod with speakers and turned it on very loud. The crystal walls in the basement were sound proof so no one would be disturbed by the music.

I did a little bit stretching and made a few new moves to my karate. I did a lot of kicks in the air and back flips, I landed safe on the balls of my feet gracefully. I walked over to the mirror and put my hand on it.

The mirror slid open and showed my weapons and dummies that I practiced on. I brought out two of the dummies on the side and grabbed my extra Sais.

I put the dummies in the middle of the room and stepped back a couple of steps.

I ran towards them aimed for their body parts with my two small swords, like they were vampires. I sliced off two of their arms the same time; I bent down on my knees and cut their legs. I felt anger bubble inside of me; I grabbed the dummies head and ripped it off.

I did the same with the other one; I stepped and looked at what I did. Many of the pieces were lying on the ground. I walked over to the worn out doll and attached their pieces back together. I put my weapons and the dummies back inside the wall. I turned towards the speakers and disconnected the iPod. I sighed and went back upstairs to get a drink of water. My throat was dry and I was sweating like crazy, I had quite a workout.

I looked at the clock it was 6:30. I had taken longer in the basement than usual. I went upstairs to take a shower, I wanted to feel fresh. I started to get the water going, I hopped inside the water.

I only took a few minutes in the shower and got out. I wrapped a towel around me and dried my hair. I looked inside my closet to find new pajamas, I found a purple tang top with white stitching on the end of it, and it came with matching shorts. I brushed my hair but I didn't bother to spike it.

I sat down on my bed and turned on the TV. I changed to different channels, nothing good was on. I turned off the TV, my eyes were already drooping. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I looked at myself in the mirror, while I was brushing my teeth. My eyes were read and tired looking. I needed to get some sleep, I did a big workout. I sighed and looked away from the mirror.

I snuggled into the sheets and turned off the lights. I fell into a deep sleep.

_Five figures were in the forest, they're eyes were a liquid golden color. The leader and his mate stepped in the middle from his coven, he had blond wavy hair. The five vampires looked at him curiously. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Esme and I decided we are going to move to a different area this year. Many people are getting suspicious about our family. We decided were going to move to Forks, Washington all of you will start new school and will go to different grade levels like we do all the time. Is that clear?"_ _Everyone nodded their heads, "I am going to be a doctor in the community hospital. Edward and Bella will become juniors, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper will be seniors. All of you will be Cullens' except for Jasper and Rosalie you two will have Hale as your last name like you always do. I called the school already and enrolled all of you."_

_"When are we all leaving?" The messy bronze hair vampire asked_

_The leader looked at them, "Next week, you will start school immediately when you arrive."_

_"We have to try to make a permanent residence; don't do anything that can expose us."_

_They all nodded their heads and headed back to the same direction. A curly blond hair vampire stopped and turned to the leader. He had silver crescents on his face and arms. "Carlisle what school are we going to?" He asked_

_The coven stopped dead in their tracks, "Forks High School"..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper POV**

Carlisle and Esme were acting strange this week. Esme brought down some of her ornaments; Edward and I were guessing we were going to move to a different location. Since they've been blocking there minds and emotions from Edward and I. All of us were getting ready for our hunting trip today, Edward and I had a feeling that Carlisle was going to tell us something while were hunting in the forest. I guess he was going to talk to us about the moving thing.

"Come on Jasper!" Emmett shouted from downstairs

"Okay!" I shouted back.

I ran downstairs before he could say another word. Everyone was outside already waiting for me.

Emmett snickered at me, "Slow poke," he said and nudged me in the ribs.

If I was human, I would have shattered in a million pieces from that one single touch. I glared at him and that's when he became quiet. I hopped into Emmett's car; Rosalie sat in the front seat.

The others were driving in their own cars; I didn't want to bring my Ducati motorcycle today. We drove to a nearby forest close to our house. Carlisle's car was ahead of us; next to him was Edward's car, followed by Emmett's. Rosalie was filing her nails again.

I heard a car honk at us, it was Edward. Emmett gave him a curious look, he pointed to an empty spot in the forest for a parking space. Emmett nodded his head and drove his car to where Edward pointed at.

The trees were hiding the car so no-one would see us. I got down from the car and sprinted towards the area where the elks always were. The rest of my "siblings" followed me there. Carlisle and Esme were right behind us.

I found an elk eating grass. Not knowing that I was there, I jumped on its back and sunk my teeth into its neck, I gagged a little bit at the taste. It wasn't as appetizing as human blood, it was sort of bitter, but I drank it anyways.

It saved me from being a monster, well kind of. I knew it did help me from saving human, by not having to kill them, I was just ashamed of the slips I'd done. I drained the blood out of its body and moved to another elk. Edward was already done with his last one and so were the others. I still needed a bit more.

I smelt deer from the north, so I ran towards the smell. I saw the deer walking around the forest; I pounced on it and drank its blood too. It took only a minute for me to finish the blood, I heard Carlisle shouting my name not too far away.

I ran towards where his voice was, everyone was circled around him. All of our eyes were a golden liquid color. Esme stood next to him listening to him too. Everyone looked at him curiously except for Edward and me.

We knew what they were going to do already. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "Esme and I decided that all of us are going to move to a different area this year. Many people are getting suspicious about our family."

I knew it, Edward stifled a laugh. I paid attention to Carlisle again.

"Well we decided we are going to move to Forks, Washington all of you will start a new school and will go to different grade levels like we do all the time. Is that clear?" He asked us.

We all nodded our heads, "I am going to be a doctor in the community hospital. Edward and Bella will be juniors, and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper will be seniors. All of you will be Cullens except for Jasper and Rosalie you two will have Hale as your last name like you always do. I called the school already and enrolled all of you."

"When are we all leaving?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked at us, "Next week, you will start school immediately when you arrive."

"We have to try to make a permanent residence; don't do anything that can expose us."

We all nodded our heads again not speaking. We all headed back to the cars, I stopped and looked at Carlisle. He stopped too.

"Carlisle what school are we going to?" I asked.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to Carlisle, "Forks High School."

I nodded my head and ran back to Emmett's truck. He was already there by the time I arrived at the Jeep and saw Emmett already in the front with Rose. I climbed inside the car and looked outside the window. We were passing all the trees. I wondered if I'd be able to control myself. I asked myself, like I always did, the same question every time we moved to a different location. I knew I could, sometimes I lost hope in myself. I didn't want anything to happen to anyone.

I was a monster, I didn't deserve to have anyone. I slipped once and it was horrible. Emmett drove inside the driveway, "Come on Jazz." He said.

I opened the door and went inside the house. Everyone was inside packing their things in boxes. Esme was taking all her portraits and decorations down from the walls and tables. Edward was already fixing his piano, and taking off its legs.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and got out the empty boxes from the closet. I packed my books and clothes in one whole box. I still had a lot more time to bring my other things down. I checked downstairs to see if the others needed help.

Esme was being helped by Carlisle; Bella might have been upstairs fixing her and Edward's bedroom. I saw Emmett carrying the Plasma t.v. That was the only thing that he only wanted to bring.

I went inside the music room, Edward was trying to lift the piano. I chuckled at him, he was trying to lift the whole thing with his two arms.

He shot me a glare, "Can I have some help Jazz?" He asked.

I cringed at the word Jazz. I didn't like people calling me Jazz or Jazzy. Edward read my mind and told me he was 'sorry.' I went to the other side across from him. We both lifted the piano at the same time.

"Where do you want to put this?" I asked

"Oh, just put it in the living room for now upside down." I nodded my head. We carried the piano inside the living room, nobody was downstairs anymore, and we flipped the piano upside down carefully. Edward smiled at me and thanked me.

It was a good thing we didn't need to sleep. I was a bit excited for Forks, but then somewhat nervous on what would happen whilst we were there. I'm was just going to have to wait and see when we get there.

**Alice POV**

A loud beeping noise woke me up right next to my ear; I nearly fell off the bed. I jumped up and landed on the balls of my feet gracefully and got ready for school, I knew it was only 4 o'clock in the morning, but today was going to be a big day because I was going to face _him_ today and I wanted to get to school before anyone else did. I have been working day and night for his arrival.

Marie became worried that I was only spending a few minutes on the phone. I told her I was really busy with school so that made her feel relieved a bit. I took a quick shower and slipped on a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans. I gathered all my things in my bag and ran outside the door.

I stopped when I heard people talking; I didn't know who it would be. Marie and David weren't going to be home until tomorrow, so I crept towards the stairs and walked silently to the kitchen. The voices stopped; right when I was about jump and get the first person someone started laughing. I was beyond confused; a burglar wouldn't be laughing at this type of situation.

I took peeked from the wall and saw that it was Marie and David sitting there smiling at me. I felt so embarrassed my cheeks started to heat up; I was just about to attack my own adopted parents!

I felt slightly ashamed, "Where are you going?" It was Marie who spoke.

"To school." I said

"It's 4 o'clock in the morning," she said.

"Well I have to get to school early because there's going to be a test and all the good books would be gone soon."

I tried to come up with the best lie.

"I don't know, it's awfully early sweetheart" she said.

"I know, I just want to get a good grade." I glanced at the clock; I couldn't stand here anymore longer. I told them I had to go back to school and welcomed them back home; I ran outside the door and slid inside my car.

I was beyond the speed limit, but there wasn't going to be any police cars around. The trees were all a blur; the cars didn't even realize my car passing by them. I already saw the sign from Forks High School. I made my way inside the parking lot; I only saw the principals and teacher's cars. My vision became blurry; I started to get a slight headache-

_A black and white Hummer and a red Convertible BMW parked their car in the school's parking lot. Five people came out of the cars; they all had golden eyes and were deathly pale. They walked towards the school doors without looking at anyone who was watching them. The messy bronze haired vampire stopped and turned to look at my direction, his eyes widened in surprise..._

He should be surprised; he and his 'brother' are not going to see what's going to hit them. I waited inside my car for everyone to arrive; I didn't have a plan on how to kill Jasper. I wanted to make it long and painful while it lasted. I wanted to enjoy seeing the pain on his beautiful scarred face, I stopped myself there. I did not just say he's beautiful, I couldn't say that. I quickly changed my mind onto a different subject.

I suddenly thought about Marie, I felt bad that I didn't make a nice long welcome. She was obviously worried about me; I needed to tell her something that would keep her mind off me for a while.

After a while I heard the sound of a two cars coming from the driveway. It was _them_, they were here early. There they were, they drove inside the parking space and got out. All five of them stood there for a while and talked. I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I knew it had something to do with what's-his-face since they were facing him.

They walked towards the school doors, they were all surrounding Jasper. Anger bubbled up inside of me when I saw his face, he looked exactly the same. The same look that he had when he killed my family.

Just like my vision, Edward turned his head towards my way. His eyes grew wide as saucers; they were filled in with shock, horror, and disbelief.

I smirked, "Welcome to Forks High School leech," I whispered so quietly that not even a vampire and their sensitive hearing could hear me.

It was now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper Pov**

I packed my last item inside the box. Today we were going to Forks, Washington I was a little bit nervous I was thinking about my thirst to see if I could last when I got there. It was seven p.m. Carlisle wanted to leave early just in case.

I carried my last box and walked outside my bedroom. The entire room was all empty and white, I ran downstairs and saw everyone carrying their last boxes. I went outside and putted my box inside the back of Emmett's car.

I was going to drive my gray Ducati motorcycle on our way to Forks. My motorcycle keys were inside my pocket, Esme was still getting a few things from the house. Everyone was inside their cars, I opened the garage.

My Ducati was on the side, I didn't use my motorcycle a lot. The tank was very full; I turned it on and heard the loud purr coming from the engine. I put on my helmet that I bought with it. Edward and Emmett were smiling at me and my bike.

I saw Esme carrying a little bag and went inside Carlisle's black Mercedes. Carlisle gestured his hand to tell us we were leaving. We all honked from our vehicles and headed out. Carlisle was in the front of the line, I was at behind Edward's Volvo.

Rosalie's red BMW was behind me, Emmett was behind her car. We made a few stops to the gas station when we were in a new location. I watched as the signs passed us by. I looked at the lights coming from towns.

_"Are we almost there Edward?" _I asked in my head.

I knew he could hear my thoughts from inside his car. He put one thumb up out of his window. I chuckled at his response, I'm pretty sure I heard him laugh to from the car.

_"How many more hours?"_ I asked

It took a while for him to respond then he stuck his hand out again. He put two fingers up, I nodded in my helmet. He saw my head nod and put his arm back inside. I heard Emmett laughing at our conversation.

I turned my head back to see him, he had a huge grin on his face. I looked over at Rosalie in her car behind me; she had a look of disgust. I had a feeling she didn't like this place called Forks.

I sighed and continued to watch the road. The sky was getting a bit lighter, it was turning morning. I looked at the clock on my bike it was only 4:00 a.m. It was a bit early for the sun to rise.

I smelt a sharp smell shoot through my nose. I knew we were near Forks already, I could smell the humans' blood. A sign showed up from the side of the road it said- _Welcome To Forks, Washington!_

We were definitely here alright. Carlisle's honked which gave him my attention, I followed the direction he was going and so was everyone else. He signaled his hand to follow him; he made a right turn on the road. I shifted my bike to go to the same direction he was going.

We were going through the forest; I didn't smell any humans as much. He was bringing us to their home that they made before I joined them. It was a big old house, and it looked like nobody has been there for years.

Carlisle parked his car in the garage, I did the same with my bike. I stepped off of my motorcycle and took off my helmet. I helped Emmett and Edward with the boxes,

"You'll love it here Jasper," Edward and Emmett said.

I smiled at them. We came inside the door, I looked around the house. It was all white Esme was going to love decorating the house.

"Jasper come with me," Carlisle said. I nodded my head and walked to the same direction he was going. We came upon a white empty room, there was a lot of space and it had a big window in the middle of the room. "This is your room, since you weren't here before we came here were going to give you this room."

I smiled at him, "Thank you very much sir, I appreciate it." I said.

"You're welcome son," he said then left the room for me to pack.

I set the boxes down and opened them; I was running around the room trying to put everything together. I came to a final stop; I was in the middle of the room. I looked around and saw everything in place, just like my other room but it felt different. I felt more comfortable like this was really my home, which it was.

I smiled and changed into some new clothes for today. Once I was done and ready, I opened the door to go see if the others were ready for school. I walked down the stairs and saw everything all organized and put nicely.

Everyone was in a new set of clothes. Esme stopped running around and stared at all of us in a nice motherly way.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

I nodded my head as I heard a chorus of 'yes.' She hugged all of us and said 'goodbye' one more last time. Emmet, Rose, and I went inside Emmett's Hummer. While Edward and Bella went inside the Volvo, I felt myself become a bit nervous but I knew I had no reason to be, not that I think I should.

Before I knew it, we were in Forks High School, just like what Carlisle said. I looked around the place and saw a few cars here already, one car spotted my eye though. It was a Porsche 911 Turbo, the owner must have been rich too.

Emmett followed Edward's car to the two parking spaces that were across from the Porsche. My throat started to burn, my eyes were probably black already. I got out of the car the same time Emmett and Rose did.

Edward looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay Jasper?" He asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, all I have to do is hold my breath and I'll be fine." I said.

He nodded his head and we headed towards the school doors, I heard someone gasp from behind me. I turned my body around and saw Edward at something far ahead. It looked like he was watching someone in the Porsche.

Bella tugged his arm, "Honey? Edward?" She said trying to get his attention.

He finally came back to reality and turned his head to me, his emotions were flying all over the place. "_What's wrong?"_ I asked in my head.

He shook his head, we walked towards the front desk and saw an old women. Her name tag said, Ms. Cope. I was still holding my breath waiting for her to look up from the computer. Edward finally cleared her throat, which made her look up.

She looked taken back from his beauty. "Hello..um...How m-may I help you _sweetheart_?" She emphasized sweetheart.

I stifled a laugh at Edward's look on his face, and so was Emmet and Rosalie. Bella was trying her best not to rip that lady's face off, I sent her a wave of calm but all she sent me was an evil glare.

"We need our schedules," Bella growled.

Edward put his hand gently on her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ms. Cope sighed when she saw what Edward did, and handed Edward the schedules.

She batted her eyelashes at him one more time and said, "If you need any help with _anything_, just come and see me."

I almost gagged. Edward could have been her great grandfather or something; we walked away from the room.

I saw a couple of people in the hallways, I looked at my watch. The bell was going to ring in a couple of minutes, I checked my schedule. I had most of my classes with Rosalie and Emmett. My last one was history and it was with Edward. We all said goodbye, before I could even walk I felt a ton of anger coming towards me. I cringed, who was angry with me if they didn't know me.

The emotions faded away, I turned around to look for the person who was sending those emotions but saw no one.

I sighed and went back to Emmett and Rosalie. The classes weren't anything new; it was always the same thing when we moved to a new school. We sit for the whole lesson with people staring at us, the teacher would have a hard time getting them to pay attention, and the students start to make rumors on us.

Rosalie and Emmett walked me to lunch, everyone was surrounding us. It was making me uncomfortable, but it was nice of Emmett and Rose for them to stay close behind me. We entered the lunch cafeteria and saw Edward and Bella talking right in the middle of the room. They obviously heard us walk in; we grabbed our 'food' and went to pick a table. Edward walked towards a table all the way in the back of the room.

There was a window and nearby door, right next to the table. There was also a person right next the table Edward picked, he or she was sitting there alone. Just in case, one of us couldn't be in the room or for an emergency.

I sat down in the chair; suddenly I felt the same emotions that I felt today. It was anger again, and it was all towards me. I heard Edward gasp like today, his emotions were more clear than before. He was mixed with shock, surprise, and nerves. He was looking at someone behind me, but I didn't bother to look at the person. It was the person in the table right next to us, I didn't get why he would care about this human.

I heard the noise of a chair scraping the floor and then someone walking out of the lunch room to the door that was right next to the tables.

The emotions were affecting me too much that I was starting to feel anger boil at the pit of my stomach. I couldn't be in this room anymore because the emotions were piling up, I had to breathe.

I sat up and looked at Edward, _"I'm going to go outside, I need to breathe."_ I said in my head.

Edward would reassure the others what I was doing.

Something in his eyes flickered that I couldn't guess what it was. He nodded stiffly, he was nervous about something but I didn't know why. He was acting very strange today, because of something.

I opened the door that was right next to the table. As soon as the door closed, I exhaled the breath I was holding and breathed back in.

I looked around me and saw the forest surrounding the whole school. I decided that I should take a walk for a while. If the others needed me they would already know where I was. I walked slowly inside the forest.

I took another breath, but right when I was going to breathe it back in. I smelt a very similar smell, that I hadn't smelt in twelve years.

I couldn't believe it, I took another breath slowly. Controlling myself, it was the exact same smell.

I walked faster towards where the scent was coming from. I wanted to know if she was actually here, but why would she be here? I zoomed towards the scent but came to an immediate stop.

I was staring into the beautiful blue eyes of the girl who's parents I murdered. They weren't filled with the innocents of a little girl anymore, no; they were filled with anger and hate.

It was all sent to me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Alice Pov**

I was staring into the eyes of the Jasper Hale. His eyes were filled with shock; he was also surprised... or was it awe? He stood there looking at me, his eyes weren't crimson anymore, they were a liquid gold color. He was about to take a step closer to me, but stopped when I snarled loudly at him. His eyes grew even wider. I could already tell he was scared from the look he had. Yet he was still looking at me in awe!

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

His life was in danger right now, this was my chance to kill him. I didn't have any of my weaponry, but I didn't care. I'd kill him with my bare hands given the chance.

I took a step closer to him, which made him give a slight flinch. Right when I was about to launch myself at him, a flash of white went beside Jasper, and then he was gone.

Out of my sight, I stood there motionless - until my knees dropped to the ground, I put my head in my hands. I was going to get him back, and I would find a way how too.

*~*R*~*

**Jasper Pov**

I was taken away from the girl. I didn't know who got me, but the last thing I saw before I left was the girl dropping to the ground and put her head in her hands. I felt someone shake me, and then repeat my name over and over again.

"Jasper!" Someone shouted numerous times before I finally snapped out of it.

I turned my head, to see Edward looking at me worriedly. He had his cold pale hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He patted my shoulder, "Come on,"

A thought popped inside my head, I wanted to ask him what the girl was thinking when she was about to take another step closer to me.

He stiffened at my thought, "I'll tell you later," he said.

An image of the girl popped inside my head, she was absolutely beautiful. Edward cleared his throat, the bell finally rang which made me become more focused.

"We have to get to class," he murmured.

We went back inside the cafeteria where everyone was getting ready for their last period. I held my breath quickly, Bella was by Edward's side in a minute, with Emmett and Rosalie behind her.

Emmett looked at me and smiled, "What's up," he asked.

I didn't want to bring up the girl right now, otherwise everyone would start ask questions. I didn't think this was the best for a situation like that. We said goodbye to everyone again and told them we would meet them after the final ring. The walk towards class was silent; Edward and I were too speechless to speak about anything else.

We entered the classroom and saw the teacher grading the homework from the students. Edward handed him the paperwork slips, and he gave us our desk numbers. Luckily he was nice enough to sit me right next to Edward. I was going to sit by the person behind us but I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself. We sat down in our desk right when the teacher started talking.

"Okay class, we have new students-" he was cut off by someone who entered the room.

I could feel my eyes widen again and I heard Edward make a silent gasp.

It was _her._

She walked inside the room, everyone scoffed at her appearance.

"Look at the freak, Alice Brandon," someone said.

That made me mad, I didn't know why but when everyone reacted around her badly I felt like I needed to protect her. I felt someone kick me in the shin. I looked at Edward who was eying me curiously. I sighed, I knew I had to stop myself before it became too far.

I heard the teacher talk again, "Hello Ms. Brandon, why are you late for class?"

I felt her embarrassment roll off of her; I sent a wave of calm. Before I even blinked, I saw her snap her head in my direction then glare at me. My mouth was in the shape of an 'o' I didn't know how she knew I had my power, but it made me more surprised with the things she came up with.

"I'm sorry sir, but I forgot something in my car," she said, but I knew she was lying the whole time.

"It's okay, just go and take your seat." He said, he was nice to her, not like other teachers who would give someone detention for being late.

I saw her nod; it looked like she was going to walk over to me but I was mistaken. I heard the noise of the chair scrape the floor, then heard her plop down on her chair and then take out her books. The teacher started his lesson, but I cared less on what he was teaching us right now. I was paying more attention to the sounds of what the girl was doing. I could feel her eyes burn the back of my head. Her emotions were strong for her small body, I didn't want to send her another wave of calm, I knew she would already tear my head off if I did.

I knew why Edward was scared today, I was getting scared myself now from this small pixie human.

*~*R*~*

**Alice Pov**

_Jasper and Edward walked inside the school room. They gave the teacher their slips and then walked over to their desks. "Hello class, we have new students for History, Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen" _

I groaned, now they were going to be in the same class as me? How exciting, I thought sarcastically to myself, I got up from the ground and ran towards the school doors. I knew I was going to be late for class, but the teacher wasn't going to get mad at me for it. I was walking faster than a regular human would walk, they didn't lock the school doors yet. I yanked the doors open and ran to my history class.

"Okay class, we have new students-" was what I heard when I entered the room. I heard half of the people in the room scoff when I came in, but I simply rolled my eyes. Then I heard two people gasp from behind me and I immediately knew who it was right away. I tried hard not to look over at Edward and Jasper.

The teacher looked at me curiously, "Hello Ms. Brandon, why are you late for class?" He asked kindly.

I felt a bit embarrassed, but it was soon replaced by a wave of calm. I snapped my head to Jasper, and gave him a death glare. I saw his mouth form into an 'o', I looked back at the teacher.

"I'm sorry sir, but I forgot something in my car," I lied.

"It's okay, just go and take your seat." He said, I really liked this teacher. He was not mean like other teachers would be. I nodded my head and went to sit at my desk, which was right behind Jasper and Edward.

I avoided his and Edward's stares. I scraped the chair on the ground and heard a loud screech; I saw Edward and Jasper flinch from the sound. I smirked and then sat myself on the chair and took out my books and paper. The teacher started his lesson and I sat in my seat pressing my pen hard on the blank paper. The ink was already dripping from the tip of it, I scribbled the notes that the teacher put on the board, on the paper.

My hand started to hurt from writing so hard, I dropped my pen on the desk. The metal fell onto the wooden desk, making a loud 'clink' and causing Jasper to wince from the noise. I was glad he was suffering and wasn't going to know what was going to happen.

The class went by painfully slow. I was already suffocating from the vampire stench. Edward would glance over to me once in a while when I mentioned the word vampire, but it really wasn't a big shock. I found out they were vampires when what's-his-face dropped by at my house. I heard the bell ring finally, I ran out the door before any of the students were able to hear it finish.

I got out my keys and ran to my car. As soon as I was inside, I started the engine and zoomed out of the parking lot. I was surprised none of the teachers or principle saw me run out. But then again, I was different from other humans.

I entered the driveway and opened the door. I stopped towards the front door, and then ripped the door open. Marie and David smiled at me, but then their smiles dropped into a frown. I ran upstairs and fell back on the bed. I already knew Marie was going to follow me upstairs, I could hear her whisper to David about me. Soon enough, I heard her light footsteps.

"Alice?" She asked. I looked up and saw her smiling sadly at me, "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked

I had to lie to her. I couldn't say anything about Jasper, not even about his family.

"I had a hard time at school today, and it just put me through a bad day." I said.

She nodded and sat down right next to me, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked and stroked my hair.

I shook my head 'no' before answering her question. "It's not a big deal."

There was a long pause, "Okay, well if you want to talk about it, your dad and I are both here for you." She replied.

I smiled at her, but it was clearly forced. "I just need to work out in the basement and then I'll be fine."

"You know other girls would be eating ice cream or watching chick flicks, but I have a daughter that likes to fight." She said.

I froze, and laughed a forced giggle. It was deep and kind of stiff.

She smiled at me, "I'm going to let you change,"

I smiled back as I replied, "Thanks mom..For everything."

"I love you sweetheart," she said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

I changed into a different set of clothes and grabbed my iPod from my backpack. I ran downstairs and heard the t.v. on, at least they were distracted. I opened the door to the basement and turned on the lights. I plugged my iPod in the speakers and started the music. I walked to the walls and touched it lightly, the wall turned around and showed all my practice weapons that I used.

They were like my real ones upstairs, but they had a metal cap on the sharp parts. I grabbed my practice Sais, and took out the two worn up dummies and stood them in the middle of the room.

I sighed and ran across the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, twirling the two small swords in my hands. Finally, I closed my eyes and flipped in the air, I threw both of my arms across myself.

The next thing I knew, I saw the two dummies in three pieces. I stood up and smiled, imagine if that was Jasper. All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I gasped quietly and ran to the weapon wall, shoving the Sais in the wall, then the two dummies. I tapped the wall, and it slid back into its place again. I ran to the speakers and lowered it down. Right in time, I saw David standing there with a long wrapped up package in his arm.

I was panting furiously from all the rush, David smiled at me. I was a bit surprised that he was down here, he was always quiet. I felt a bit nervous,

"Hi dad," I said breathlessly.

"Good workout?" He teased

I nodded, "Yeah, it was the best." I said controlling my breathing.

I saw him bring his arm out from his back. It was the shape of a bottle, he brought me a bottle of water. He threw it to me; I caught it swiftly and opened the cap. I gulped the water down and stopped when I was not that quench anymore.

I smiled at David, "Thanks Daddy," I said. My eyes drifted the long package that was in his arms. "What's that?" I asked curiously

"It's for you I got it in Mexico," he said and then walked up to me. He gave it to me carefully, and I took it and ripped the plastic wrapper. It was a wooden cylinder that had these weird written symbols, I looked at him and gave him a curious look again.

"Open it silly," he laughed

I lifted the black cap and saw something silver shine in the sunlight from the windows. I took it out. It was a small sword that had a black end.

I saw a silver button in the middle of it. I ran my thumb across it, I pressed it gently. All of a sudden, it yanked forward and had two shorter spikes on the end.

It was much longer than before, but it looked like a regular looking sword. I didn't have one single sword, except for the two Sais.

I looked at David, how did he know? Like he read my mind.

He laughed and said, "I saw the walls, I've known they were there when we bought this house." He said plainly.

I gasped, "Does mom know?" I whispered

He shook his head, I sighed in relief. "No, she doesn't but I saw it when you accidentally left them open."

My eyes widened slightly "Please don't tell anyone about it, especially mom." I pleaded.

He hugged me, "Okay, but I just want to ask you something," he said. I grew a bit tensed. I waited for him to continue, "Are you in a gang?"

I breathed in relief, but then laughed at his question. He soon joined in, "No I'm not, I just like to collect them." I lied.

He nodded, "Okay, just wondering." He said

I nodded, all of a sudden I heard Marie call our names from upstairs. "We better go up there," I said. He nodded and walked to the stairs.

"Tell mom I'll be there in a few minutes," I said.

He turned back to face me, "Okay," he said.

"Oh, and dad..." I paused. "Thanks."

He smiled, "Anything for my little girl," he said.

I scowled playfully, and saw him laugh while he went back upstairs. He closed the door; I stood there with my sword in my hand. I swayed it left and right. It was pretty light; I set the dummies back up.

I went back to the speakers and made it louder. I aimed at the dummy at the same beat of the music.

Just when the song ended, the dummy was in small pieces. I was impressed, this was the best weapon. Now I had something to use, I could use this when I killed Jasper. I smiled, I didn't really feel hungry I just wanted to nap. I cleaned everything up and put my sword back inside its' case.

Once I was done cleaning up everything and making sure the walls were turned. I went straight to my room. I was glad, that David was able to keep a secret.

But I knew I still couldn't tell him about my secret or about Jasper.

All of a sudden I was thrown into a vision:

_Vision:_

_It was foggy, there were trees surrounding the area. A newborn was hiding in the trees, it's crimson eyes were watching the Forks High School parking lot. She had long black hair that was at her waist. She had an evil smirk planted upon her face, she was all alone. A football landed it right at her feet, there was a voice from afar, "I'll get it!" Tyler Crowley yelled. He pushed past the trees, and found the football where the newborn was at. There was a flash of white and then she was right in front of him. He jumped back, his eyes were shown with fright. Without a single word, she was already sinking her teeth inside his neck. He dropped to the ground in pain, he screamed in agony. "P-Please help m-me," he cried. She blew him a kiss and then left him writhing in pain..._

_End of Vision._

I was brought back to reality. I gasped and held my hand to my chest, Tyler was going to die and become a vampire. I wasn't going to let that leech come anywhere near him or the people of Forks. I had to save his life, and everyone else. I clutched my sword tightly in my hand. I was going to slay that vampire tomorrow early in the morning and I was going to show her, her worst fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper Pov**

I changed into a new set of clothes and grabbed my things for school. Edward and I discussed what happened at school and about Alice, we were both freaked out that she was coming to the same school.

She was very beautiful, the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Edward already knew that I was feeling these emotions for her, I had to stop myself until it goes too far but I was already going to far and that meant I was going to be in a lot of trouble soon. Carlisle had to know that she was here, everyone was already becoming curious and worried about the both of us. He knew something was up at school yesterday and so was Esme.

We had to talk to them privately when we got back home. I heard Edward and Emmet yell my name, "Jasper hurry up!"

I ran downstairs and saw the both of them right at the stairs. Emmet looked at me curiously, "What took you so long bro?" He asked

Edward was watching me the whole time, "Um, I was just thinking about today," I said.

Emmet patted my back, "Okay, come on Rosalie is waiting for us in the car." He said

We said 'goodbye' to Esme before we left and hopped inside the car. I sat in my seat and then took out my Civil War book out from my bag, I opened it to the first page and read on until we were at the school. Right on the first page was about the the soldiers and majors. That's when I spotted my name _Major Jasper Whitlock, _I sighed. I didn't have blue eyes or soft skin anymore. I was different now, way different. I was a vampire who lived on with a huge guilt on his shoulders.

I skipped that chapter and read the other chapters, but it was all about me. My name was printed on every single page and chapter. I closed the book and slid it back inside my messenger bag.

The car stopped, I looked back up and saw the truck already parked in the school parking space. The three of us got out of the truck and went to hang out and wait until the other cars came. It was only six o'clock, it was still early. Only the teachers and principle was here, but they weren't the only people who were here. I saw a black leather motorcycle parked inside the forest.

It was a Harley Davidson, I didn't see it yesterday when we were here. I looked at the others, and saw that they were busy talking to each other. None of them noticed that I even left their sight to go see who the owner of the motorcycle was, including Edward. He was too busy with Bella, his thoughts were only on her. I ran faster towards the bike, once I was right in front of it and in the forest I studied it closely.

I inhaled the scent of it, my eyes grew wide. It was chocolate and vanilla, the same smell of the girl. This bike was probably hers then. I saw her bag on the handle of the motorcycle. I didn't know she rode a bike especially, a Harley. The next thing I knew, I was following her scent in the forest starting from the motorcycle.

I found her sitting on a tree, Indian-style with her eyes closed. She was beautiful, she had on a leather suit that showed a lot of her skin. I was curious why she was wearing something like that in this type of weather, but I really hoped she wasn't going to wear that in class.

Then I saw a sword in front of her, I stayed crouched in the bushes waiting for what she was waiting for.

**Alice Pov**

I woke up four in the morning and took a quick shower. I already had my black leather suit and my extra clothes laid out on the bed. I was lucky enough to have a few more of my healing antidotes in my bag. The medicine saves me from being a vampire, it is stronger than venom. Once I inject it in my body, it fights the venom that rushes through my veins. I found a book that showed instructions how to make the antidote, in an abandoned bookstore while I was walking down the street in Port Angeles.

There was no author of the book, but it was neatly written and with old hand writing. There was note on top of it that said it was for different types of medicines. When I got the book, there was a small pouch with a couple of bottles to put the medicine in. There was also, two strong silver syringes different from the hospital ones.

I tried to look for the book on line, but it was no where in the world like it. That's before I started being a vampire slayer, most vampires would see my arms and they would wonder why I wasn't one of them right now. I was proud that it worked, every time I used it I would become stronger and faster with my vampire slaying.

My heart beat was faster than humans, but slower than vampires. My blood was both sweet and bitter, the antidote made my blood smell a bit bitter because of what was inside it.

I memorized the instructions from the book, so I would already know what to do without hesitation. The ingredients weren't hard to find, I had to mix different hospital drugs all together to make the antidote. I made friends with the people in the hospital, and they were kind enough to give me the drugs for free. I told them I needed the drugs for my parents, they didn't bother to ask more than the question.

I was happy though, that they thought I was responsible enough to take care of myself. They never told my parents anything, nor did I.

I was already prepared for today, I was in shape. I wanted to use my sword that David got me at Mexico.

I decided to bring my leather Harley Davidson motorcycle, instead of the Porsche because it was faster. David and Marie bought me it, when I turned sixteen. Marie is still a bit unsure about it, but David loves it when I ride it. I drive pretty fast, but when Marie or David is around I drive it slow. David showed me how to ride, it didn't take long for me to get use to it. They were both impressed how fast I was.

I grabbed my bag and sword and took my keys for the bike. Marie and David were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them up.

I opened the front door and closed it quietly when I came out. It was cold and foggy outside, but didn't have any effect on me especially since I was wearing a sleeveless suit.

I opened the garage and drove out my motorcycle. I turned it on and heard the roar of the engine come alive. I slipped on my helmet and drove out of the driveway. I was driving way above the speed limit, but I checked my visions to see if any cops were in the way.

I was in the high school parking lot in less than ten minutes. I drove my car inside the forest, so no one didn't see it as much.

I took off my helmet and hung my bag on the handle of the motorcycle. I took out the antidote bottles and syringes, and left my books in my book. My sword was in the grip of my hand, my knuckles were already white from how tight I was holding it. I ran to the area, where the newborn was going to be at. I wanted to get there earlier than the newborn and wanted to kill her before the students came in. I remembered how the trees were lined up in my vision.

I climbed onto the tree where the newborn was going to stand behind, I set my sword flat on the tree branch. I saw a small hole in the bark of the tree, it was where the small animals lived in. I put the the things inside of it, it was flat on the bottom.

I got myself ready before she came. All of a sudden I was having a vision-

_A male vampire stood behind the female vampire. They crouched into a defensive position, the male snarled at me and then the girl hissed. I growled then launched myself at them They were out of sigh, when I was already at the place, they were standing at. I turned myself to them, the female was smirking evilly at me. She was at my side in a second, she scratched my arm. I cried out in pain, I cut off her shoulder which made her scream. I heard the male vampire snarl and then charge himself at me. I leaped of the ground and landed behind his back. All of a sudden he was behind me, he lifted my arm up and bit it. I screamed in pain, Jasper appeared out of nowhere and then killed the male vampire._

_I was already finished killing the girl. I turned by back to face Jasper, and saw him staring at me intensely..._

Damn it. Why did Jasper have to go and ruin the fun? I wanted to kill the two of them at the same time, I didn't need any ones help right now. Especially, even his help.

It was weird that she changed her mind, and brought her mate. Last night, she was all by herself.

I waited for the sound of their light footsteps. All I could here was the sound of my fast heart beat in the trees, and the sound of the little creatures running around on the grass.

There was a small breeze that passed my face. Everything started to become quiet, I didn't hear the chirping of the birds anymore or the sounds of the crickets. I opened my eyes slowly, and then looked around. Nobody was there, I closed my eyes and waited longer.

After a couple of minutes, I heard their footsteps coming from behind me. I got myself ready, and held onto my and saw them walking around. They sniffed the air, their eyes widened. I could see their venom dripping from the corners of their mouth. Before they could look up and see me, I was already on the ground and was holding my sword to them. They crouched down into a defensive position.

I looked at them closely and saw two similar scars on their neck. It looked like the vampire that changed them had dragged their teeth on their neck. I've never seen it on other vampires I fought.

The male snarled at me and then the female hissed. I growled and then launched myself at them, they were out of sight when I was already standing in the spot they were at.

I turned myself to them, the female was smirking evilly at me. She was at my left side in a second, I twirled my sword in my hand and aimed it at her.

She moved to my right side, she lifted her arm and then scratched my shoulder that went all the way to my hand. I cried out in pain, but I was able to cut off her shoulder. It hurt her more, she screamed and then fell to the ground.

The male growled loudly and then charged at me like in my vision. He was in front of me in a second, he lifted my left hand and bit it. I screamed in pain this time. He was too fast that I didn't even catch him on time, I was going to have another addition to my scar collection. I also, had to where a glove now or a long sleeve shirt that covered my hand.

I heard a loud snarl that echoed through the trees. I gasped and turned to see Jasper glaring at the male, the male looked at him with feared eyes when he saw his scars.

The female too, was distracted by him. It gave me a chance to kill her, I held onto my sword and then sliced her head off. She didn't know what was coming, her head tumbled to the ground. I finished her off, Jasper was already done with the fire. He threw both of their body parts in the fire. As soon as he turned his head towards me, I was already standing above him.

My feet were on his chest, he was looking at me with wide eyes. I smirked, realization came to him and he started to struggle out of my grasp. I was small but I was just as strong as him, because of the antidotes. I had to finish him before the venom went through my whole body, I could feel myself start to shake.

I pointed my sword to his neck, "This is my revenge," I said.

I lifted my sword and was about to stab him, when I was threw into a vision-

_I was standing right in front of the mirror. I was wearing a gray faded dress and silver slippers, my arms had silver scars. My pale skin was showing in the sunlight it sparkled, two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my head and saw Jasper staring at me lovingly. He kissed me passionately and then said, "I love you Alice Brandon Whitlock." I repeated his words, "I love you too Jasper Whitlock," he lifted my left hand that had a scar in the middle_, _my __**golden **__eyes were lit up with happiness as I looked at my ring finger. There right on my fourth finger, was a wedding ring_...


	8. Chapter 8

**Jasper Pov**

That was a nice 'Thank you" I almost saved her life, and then she was about to cut my head off. I struggled from underneath her, though even for a vampire with my ability I couldn't get out of her grasp from such a human.

Suddenly her emotions were wiped out. She was looking at something in a distance, her eyes glazed over somewhere else. I was wondering why she wasn't writhing or screaming in pain by now when she was just bitten.

Then my thoughts went to the others, I was wondering if they noticed I was gone. Edward would have been here by now, but he still might be paying attention to Bella to notice what was going around him. Especially, when Bella was blocking people's thoughts around her.

I heard a gasp come from the girl. Her feet were suddenly off my chest, I stood up quickly and was about to leave the area when I looked at her. She was on the ground, her hand was covering her mouth. Then I noticed her facial expression. She was looking at me with disbelief and surprise, then I heard her mutter. "I'm going to marry him? How did this happen..." She rambled, my brows furrow as she kept talking. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I felt a bit of surprise come from me.

I realized it was my turn to escape this place. I ran out of her sight, my mind was repeating what she was whispering. I ran into something hard and was suddenly flying into a tree.

I looked up and saw Edward and Emmet on the ground, behind them was a broken tree. I looked at the back of me and saw another one as well. Edward wore a mask of confusion, "What happened Jasper?" He whispered.

I shook my head and stood up, "Nothing," I said. He looked at me with an unsure look but I ignored him.

I looked at Emmet, though he was looking around for something. He huffed and looked at me suspiciously. "Jazz what _were _you doing," he asked.

I would have been mad at the beginning of his sentence, but I decided to ignore it.

I was about to deny him again, but Edward was able to read my mind and ran past me. Emmet followed right at his tail, I had nothing to do but follow them back to where she was at. I ran towards the direction they were running to. They obviously knew she was here and where she was at. Emmet didn't know about her yet, which made me a bit more hesitant when I saw his reaction.

They came to a final stop. I walked in between the two of them, and looked at both of their faces. Their eyes were looking around the area, their eyes soon landed on something. My eyes traveled to what they were looking at, there she was. The pixie-like girl was sitting in the tree, she had a tear stained face. I noticed her body posture was calm though.

I didn't get it, earlier she was shaking. She was in pain, and now she's here right now safe and calm. She must have did something, to stop the venom, but venom was stronger than anything, wasn't it?

She was breathing mildly, then I noticed that she wasn't in her suit anymore. She was wearing an army colored long sleeves, and jeans. The only thing that looked the same when I saw her earlier today, was her shoes.

I stared at her intently with fascination, what she did today made me even more amazed than before. Even if she tried to kill me, but how I saw her graceful movements and the way she twirled her weapon in her hand made me realize that she wasn't like normal humans.

She was special. There was something even more special about her, not any normal human would freeze up like that and stare right into space just like what she did. She must of had an ability at least. She wasn't the little girl I saw five years ago which made me even more fascinated with her.

I suddenly had the urge to make her like me to even at least say something to me, smile, or any sign that could have given me any hope to know that she had feelings for me.

I realized Emmet's hand was on my shoulder now, and Edward was looking at me suspiciously. His emotions were blocked, so I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Jasper, you mean to tell me she was here the whole time?" Emmet muttered.

I didn't say anything, but nod at him. His tone was hard, "Did you tell Carlisle yet?" He asked again.

I looked at Edward, but he was concentrating on Emmet's mind. "No, we haven't talked to him about it." I said.

Emmet gave me the same look Edward gave me earlier. I couldn't tell what he was feeling either. I watched him carefully, he didn't say anything after a while. I heard the cars driving in the parking lot, and the leaves rustling. Nobody talked after a while, I knew he was going to talk more about it tonight.

Edward finally spoke, "Emmet you can't tell anyone that she is here yet, not even Rosalie or Carlisle." He said

He didn't say anything right away, immediately I wanted to know what he was thinking right now. Edward looked at us, "We should head back to the others, they're worried about us." He said.

Emmet and I nodded, he still had his hand on my shoulder. He laughed, "So you have a like the pixie don't you?" He joked.

I laughed but didn't answer. There was the real Emmet, "We are going to have to talk about this when we get back at the house." He said.

"Yeah," I said, I looked over my shoulder and saw the her staring at me. There was something that flashed in her eyes that I couldn't comprehend.

I felt hope that maybe, just maybe she would forgive me.

**Alice Pov**

He ran away from my sight, making me sigh in relief. I couldn't look at his face after the vision I had. I realized my body was trembling, and tears were now running down my face. The bite was starting to hurt a lot! I whimpered and sat up, I looked at the tree that had the antidotes and syringes inside. I held my limp wrist with my good hand and walked toward the trees. I climbed on it, and sat on the tree branch carefully.

I took out the bottles and syringes. I stuck the needle in side of it, and then let it suck out the medicine. I waited until the bottle was empty, until the last drop.

I looked at the small tube inside of the syringe, I tapped it slightly with my finger. My arm was shaking from the venom, the medicine must have flushed out of my body. I stretched my hand so it was flat, the bite was now red. I sighed, and then stabbed myself with the needle. I let out a choked cry, and emptied the tube just like the bottle.

I still had to do one more of the antidote so it wouldn't hurt as much, but then I would be okay.

I just didn't get how I was a vampire in my vision, but some of my visions didn't come true. How was I going to fall in love with Jasper, if he was my enemy? It was just that vision, so I don't think there would be another one of those visions.

I looked at the syringe, it was now empty. I grabbed the other bottle and needle and did the same like the first, I didn't want to use the other needle because I didn't know if there was venom on it. I had to clean it thoroughly, before I used it again. I had to buy more of the drugs at the hospital. Maybe I could ask, Marie or David to give me a day three days off at school. I needed to take a break, I could just stay at home.

Maybe even search for some other vampires in my visions. I looked at my scar, it didn't look as bad. I grabbed both of the syringes, empty bottles, and my sword. I climbed down the tree. I had to change before anyone came here, I knew Tyler was going to arrive soon but I just wanted to hang out in the trees a bit more. I ran to my motorcycle and grabbed my clothes from the bag.

I didn't want to strip of my clothes right in the middle of the forest, I didn't who would be watching. I wouldn't take any chances, so I just slipped of my jeans and long-sleeve army shirt. I looked inside my bag for shoes, but I realized I forgot to bring some today. No one would even look at my shoes anyways, so I would just leave my boots on. I walked towards the direction of the tree. I was already memorized around this part of the forest.

I finally, found the tree I sat earlier. It had the smell of burnt vampire limbs that not any human could realize, but me. I climbed up the tree again, my had was starting to feel itchy but I couldn't scratch it. My gloves were making it even worse. I didn't want to take the risk of taking it off. Otherwise, it would start to sparkle which would cause attention to everyone here. I rested my head on the bark of the tree and closed my eyes.

My head started to hurt a little bit I was going to have a vision-

_Emmet, Edward, and Jasper walked into view. Their eyes were focused on me, Emmet's hand was on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper was looking at me in awe and amazement. "Jasper you mean to tell me she was here the whole time?" Emmet said. Jasper didn't say anything but nod._

It was a short vision, they were going to come back here. Emmet didn't know I was here the whole time? He actually looked a bit more fun to battle with, he was big and buff. I had to pretend that I ddn't notice they were there.

I heard the sound of running, it was them. My eyes were slightly open so I can only see their figures, but I couldn't see them clearly.

I stayed slient and kept my eyes closed. They started their conversation, which wasn't much. They were trying to whisper, but I could still here them from how far I was.

Then I heard Edward say, "Come on, the others are waiting for us." I heard the sounds of them leaving, I finally opened my eyes. I was a bit early, because Jasper was still looking at me. My mind started to replay what happened earlier. I felt a different emotion rise through me, nothing that I haven't felt before. I saw his eyes widen in amazement and then saw him leave my sight.

I couldn't fall in love with him, not now. I couldn't, but what just happened I was. I was starting to fall for Jasper Whitlock Hale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice Pov**

I woke up kind of groggy, my hand was sore and the new scar was now pink and puffy. I haven't gone to school for two days. Marie and David allowed me to skip and had called the school to tell them I wasn't feeling well. That vision was stuck to my head I couldn't get it out, no matter what kind of distraction I came up with to keep my mind busy, it always came to that. I was always curious of Jasper, I was wondering what he was doing. Marie and David were wondering what was going on with me. I would see them pass worried looks and mutter softly to each other when they thought I didn't notice.

The past two days I have been waking up to go workout, eat lunch, breakfast, and dinner, and then lock myself in my room for the rest of the night with nothing to do with myself besides looking through more visions. Though my head was starting to ache as I tried to force myself to see something. Marie would try to make me talk, it wasn't like me to do this. I felt like going on a walk tonight, maybe at seven. I just felt like I needed to workout more than I used to. I always seemed to workout when there was always something on my mind. I heard a knock on the door, "Alice?" I heard a soft tone call.

"Yeah," I asked wincing when I heard the hoarse tone in my voice.

"Can I come in?" She asked

I sighed and walked towards the door. I was making sure she didn't see my hand, and that my long sleeve shirt was covering my scar on my hand. I unlocked it and opened it slowly, Marie stood by the doorway timidly. She had a small smiled, "You can come in," I said.

She walked in, I walked over to my bed and sat down Marie did the same. "What is going on?" She asked politely

Marie always got straight to the point, but was was calm and polite the whole time. "I don't know," I lied.

She didn't believe me that easy, "Is it school? Anything? Even a...boy?" She asked her cheeks suddenly reddening with happiness.

My eyes widened, "No," I scoffed at my poor attempt to lie. I felt my chest start to heat up as well.

She smirked, "You know, maybe a cute boy." She teased.

"Yeah right mom."

"Okay, so what's going on then?"

"I'm just a bit stressed," I said, it wasn't a lie.

"With what?" She asked worriedly her emotions changing swiftly to motherly mode.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I muttered.

She sighed and patted my hand, "Okay, if you want to talk about it I'll always be here. Also, David even if he's kind of quiet hon." She said and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks and I know."

She smiled, I noticed her cheeks were a tinge of pink still before she left the room. "Do you want me to give you the _talk?_"

There was a pregnant pause, until I knew what she was saying. "No! You already gave me that talk when I got my period, please don't!" I yelled.

She giggled. "Okay, just making sure you didn't forget it."

I laughed silently as she started heading towards the door. "I was thinking of going to the mall, would you like to come with me?" She asked

I shook my head, "No, I have to do something." I said, I needed to drop by the hospital and buy some more drugs before I ran out of my last batch.

"Okay, you dad is coming with me. Call me when you need anything." She said. I nodded, and watched her leave the room. I raised my hand up, I turned it around the back of my hand facing my face. There was a hole on the back, you were able to see the scar. I took the glove off, the scar was shining silver. I just had to us the hem of my sleeve to cover it. I must have ripped the glove before the other day. I was surprised Marie didn't notice how I was avoiding her seeing my hand.

Marie and David weren't as strict as my parents, or mean. My real parents hated me, when I told them that I had visions they were freaked out that's why I didn't tell Marie and David about me being able to see the future. They didn't think their youngest child would be a physic. They started to push me away from them, and then spoiled Cynthia.

Cynthia didn't judge me though. She brought me food and took care of me like an older sister would do.

I was glad to have her, until Jasper came. I was eavesdropping from my room, they wanted to send me to the asylum. Even though they did mean things they didn't abuse me, they would slap me sometimes when I told them about my visions. I still kind of cared for them. Now I had Marie and David as my parents, I loved them and wouldn't dream to have any other new parents.

I got up again and changed into new clothes. I slipped on black sweat pants and blue tank top and jacket, wanting to be comfortable. I grabbed my bag and keys, then ran downstairs to the shoe closet. I took out my sneakers and then went over to the front door. I made sure everything was put and then went outside. Marie and David already left, I just had to make a quick stop at the hospital.

I unlocked my Porsche, I went inside and started the car. I missed the purr of the engine come alive, I zoomed out of the street. The hospital was only a few blocks away, I just made a few lefts and right at the stoplights.

I heard the sounds of the ambulance coming in and out of the hospital. I parked my car where the patients parked theirs, I turned off my car and then walked to the front door. I opened it, I was hit by the bright light coming from inside the room. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, letting my eyes readjust to the light. Once my eyes were used to the brightness, I went over to the receptionist.

Her name was Sarah, she always talked to me when I was here. She was in her mid twenties or older, she was very nice and always knew why I was here. She didn't know why I used the drugs, but she just knew it was for something personal. "Hi Sarah," I said.

A smile spread across her face, "Hey Alice, are you here for the drugs?" She asked

I nodded, clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and then called one of the nurse. "Hello, Alice Brandon is here for some hospital drugs, she needs her usual." She said and gave the person more information of what I needed. It was like the nurse or doctor on the other side of the phone didn't know what I ordered, everyone here knew what I came here for. At least, I think most of them knew me.

I was going to sit where the chairs were, but then heard what Sarah said when she ended her call. "Thank you Dr. Cullen," Sarah said. I felt my eyes widen, she put the phone back. "Sarah?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Um, what happened to Dr. Harrison? Is he sick? Have a day off?" I rambled

She laughed, "Oh no, he transferred to a different hospital in Canada."

I gasped quietly, he couldn't. "So who's the new doctor?"

"Oh! Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he just moved here with his wife and five adopted kids. One of his kids are actually with him today," she said.

Which kid? I suddenly grew more curious, how was Carlisle able to work here? There was blood and the doctors that had to give surgery, he was okay with that? It was starting to get clear, Carlisle maybe taught the others to resist human blood so they could drink animal blood instead. At least, it wasn't much of a problem I guessed.

"Oh, Dr. Carlisle is going to see you soon so you could sit down if you want." Sarah said

I nodded and walked over to the chairs and sat down. I looked down at my feet a sudden flash of the wedding ring I wore and the kiss Jasper gave me on my head from the vision flashed in my mind. It repeated over and over again. I squeezed my eyes shut, what was going on with me. I had to do something, but Jasper was always in my mind.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me, I opened my eyes slowly. I resisted the urge to groan, Carlisle was right in front of me. He was just as shocked he couldn't believe the small girl he saw twelve years ago was right in front of him all grown up, almost. He was holding the bag of drugs. My arms were closed to my body, I covered my scar quickly with the hem of the sleeve.

"Uhm, hello Ms. Brandon." He said.

"It's Alice," I said keeping my voice straight.

"Yes, your here for these?" He asked raising the bag of drugs in my face.

I nodded, "Yes, Dr. Cullen," I said quickly.

He chuckled, "Call me Carlisle, Alice.".

I was wondering which kid was with him and why he or she wasn't here, but I was actually relieved that they weren't here or they'll realize who I was. All I knew, was Edward, Emmet, and Jasper who knew I was here.

"Okay," I said. He looked at me suspiciously, there was a long pause. I could hear my fast heart beating from my chest, I was pretty sure he heard it. His eyes weren't turning black like what other vampires did when they were thirsty, they were still gold but then again he knew how to resist. I looked at his expression, he was probably wondering why my heart was beating that fast for a human.

"So Alice, if you mind me asking..why do you need these drugs?" He asked.

It took a second for me to respond, "For personal reasons, they're kind of hard to explain right now" I whispered, I knew he heard me.

He handed me the bag, I took it carefully. Then I realized I was using the hand that had a scar on it, I took the bag quickly, but of course he saw the mark his eyes were filled with sadness, shock, and horror. "Thank you," I said quickly again.

He opened his mouth before I could even move. "Alice...If you need help with anything or if you need to talk, you can always come over to my house and talk to me. Even if it is just you and me, because we both know something in this world that no one else doesn't. If you want to talk to me, here's my card." He whispered, and slipped his card into my hand before I could even grab it.

Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I held it back. I sniffed quietly, "Thank you again," I said. Just then a blond shaggy hair male was behind Carlisle. "Hey Carlisle, do you want me to throw these envelopes away?" It was Jasper he was carrying a couple of small envelopes, but he saw me immediately his eyes widened just like Carlisle's.

"It's you.." Jasper whispered, but I cut him off.

"Goodbye Dr. Cullen," I said and ran out quickly with the bag of drugs.

I thought I heard his footsteps fallowing me, I just kept running to the doors. I fumbled with my keys, once I got it firmly I unlocked the door and then jumped inside putting the bag of drugs carefully on the passenger seat. I started the engine and drove out of the hospital. My heart was pounding underneath my chest, I was panting furiously from how fast I ran. I finally, got myself to calm down.

I sighed, he had to be there! Of all the Cullen children! Why? I was starting to fall harder for him, and I couldn't stop myself. I needed to get my mind off of him for a while if that was possible, I turned on the radio and turned the volume higher so it was echoeing inside my car. Just then, the song was playing Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat, I made an exasperated sigh it had to be this song.

_I don't know but I think I maybe falling for you _

_Dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself waiting 'til I know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to I'm scared of what you'll say. So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired hiding this inside my head. I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya._

_I don't know where to, I think I'm falling for you. I'm fallin' for you_

It was already at the chorus, and I was already crying my eyes out. This song truly knew what I was thinking, what the hell? God was watching me from above and putting me through this torture. The lyrics repeated in my head, the same exact words running through my mind about Jasper. I didn't know what I was going to do by now, this song was already describing my feelings to the worlds already.

I already memorized the words by now, I didn't really know about this singer but it sounded like she had great songs. I had to go look for her album, the song was already ending. I stopped thinking and then listened to the lyrics.

_I can't stop thinking about it, I want you all around me. And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm falling for you._

_I'm falling for you_

I turned off the radio, the tears stop. I was already at the house by the end of the song. I needed to be in the forest, I just had to tell Marie where I was going first. I picked up the bags of the hospital drugs, I slipped outside and ran to the front door. I opened it with my key, I peeked my head inside making sure Marie or David was near the door. I heard the sounds of cheering in the living room, so I was guessing they were watching the game.

I closed the door quietly and then tiptoed upstairs. I put the bag in my closet and hid it somewhere flat and where Marie couldn't see them just in case she checked my room.

She had a tendency to do that sometimes. I went back downstairs, I didn't bring anything with me. I went to the living room, and sure enough they were watching football. They must have gotten back from the mall. "Hi, I'm going to take a walk." I said.

Marie looked up, "Okay dear, don't stay out too late okay?" She said

I nodded and headed for the door. The forest, was just right there next to the house. I walked deep in the forest, and looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me. I was looking down the whole time, hearing the birds from the trees and the watching the leaves crack while I stepped on them. The song that I listened in the car was suddenly in my head, I was starting to hum it.

I already memorized the words, they were all true. I have been hiding this stupid secret, nobody knew Jasper and I's past except for Carlisle, Edward, and Emmet. I've been thinking about him all the time and have been having visions of him and I together. Jasper and I kissing, us getting married, and the recent vision I had. That meant something, I just didn't know what.

Then, my mind was starting to feel fuzzy, I was having another vision.

_Jasper came running through the forest, looking for something. He was sniffing the air like a dog tracking something. He ran deeper into the woods, the trees were blurry from the side of him and the wind was blowing his hair. He came to a final stop and stared at something ahead, it was me. We both stared intensely at each other waiting for the other one to speak..._

The vision ended, why did he have to track me down? He just couldn't leave me alone, I knew he was trying to say something but what? I stayed in my spot, hearing for the sound of his fast footsteps. He and I were going to talk, and I wasn't sure if I was going to fight him or not.

Less than a second, I saw him stand right in front of me. We stared at each other intently like in my vision. I decided I was going to speak to him this time, "Why do you keep following me?" I whispered my voice was low.

He didn't respond for a while, his eyes were wide surprised that I was talking to him. "I don't know," his southern twang came out.

"I am not going to fight you again, it's just..." I paused, "Why are you always here in front of me? I always see you everywhere I go?" I couldn't even get him out of my head.

"I don't know," he said again. I stalked over to him and pushed him, which made him fall back a few steps from my strength.

"Come on? Answer me!" I yelled desperately.

"I can't get you out of my head, I'm sorry for killing your parents..for everything I've done to you. I'm a monster, and I don't blame you for having hatred towards me. I just can't stand to be away from you, your too intoxicating. You are beautiful and intelligent, I just I-I.." he didn't say anymore. He was looking at the ground waiting for me to yell at him again, but after what he said there was no reason too anymore.

All the rage of anger in me melted away, the lyrics suddenly were stuck in my head again. I didn't care about the murdering anymore, it was all gone the memory flew away. Tears were suddenly in my eyes and spilling over.

"I can't be around you, I can't stop getting you out of my head. I don't know why, everything doesn't seem to matter anymore now after what you just said. I don't know what to do anymore, you just keep getting inside my head no matter how hard I try," I whispered my voice cracking. There was a pregnant pause, his head was still hung down. I turned my back away from him, the tears were doubling.

I sobbed and fell to the ground, then I heard three words that changed everything and cleared all my sorrows. He whispered, "I-I love you," he said.

The tears stopped my heart was beating faster then ever, I felt a sudden feeling of joy and something I never felt before. Love. A smile spread across my face, I stood up and turned around. "What?" I asked

He finally looked up, "I love you," he repeated. I felt my cheeks heat up and happiness suddenly welled up inside of me.

I walked over to him slowly, his eyes were watching me carefully not knowing what I was doing. "I love you too," I whispered silently, not even a vampire could hear. I didn't think he heard it, there was another pause. All of sudden, I was hoisted up in the air and was two feel off the ground. I looked down and saw Jasper have a wide smile spread across his face. His eyes showing adoration and love.

I was feeling waves of love sent to me, I brought my hand up slowly and stroked his cheek. He leaned his face into my palm, and then he let go of my back and then brought his hand to my neck.

He leaned forward and then crushed his lips to mine, passionately. A smile was on my face, I was seeing fireworks and my heart felt like it was going to explode anytime soon.

We broke apart, I was breathing deeply. I leaned over to his ear my breath tickling his ear. "I forgive you," I said smiling. His scarred face was bright and happy, and then I was kissing him again. I was falling for Jasper Whitlock Hale, no, I was in **love** with him and so was he.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper Pov**

I held Alice in my arms, her toes barely touching the floor. I kissed her softly once more and saw a smile on her lips. I was more than happy I could have been the happiest person in the world right now. She forgave me..it still surprised me, I never knew she would. She also said, she loved me too. "Jasper?" She whispered the sound of her voice made my undead heart beat.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

I felt her emotions grow stronger, "What are we going to do now? Does this mean your my... boyfriend?" She asked

I set her down and wrapped my arms around her waist. "No...your more than that, your my mate my true love. We'll have to see Carlisle and the others."

She smile at the beginning and kissed me. Then chewed on her lip, that looked so adorable on her pixie-like face. "Okay, but how will they react?"

"We'll just have to go talk to them and see," I said. She looked thoughtful for a minute, she wasn't frowning anymore.

"Do you want to talk to them now?" She asked shyly, I never knew she could react this way.

I chuckled and got up, I hoisted her up in the air again and kissed her passionately. She was carrying so much love to me, I sent her waves of my love back.

"Whatever you want, love." I said, and saw her smile widely at me. We stared at each other for two long minutes, I was staring into her blue eyes. She stared at my golden ones, I swayed a little to look like were dancing.

"Come on," she said.

I set her down again and held her hand, right before she was about to leave. I stopped her, "Just make one promise," I said.

She nodded and waited for me to go on. "If you meet my parents, I have to meet yours." She paused and bit her lip again, then nodded and smiled. I smiled back, we both walked out of the forest hand-in-hand.

Her house wasn't far, it was actually right in front of the trees. We stopped, "I'll go get my keys and change, you wait here." She said. I nodded and bent down to kiss her again, with much love. She kissed me back eagerly and then went inside the house. My mind went back to when she said, 'I love you' to me. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice her come back. She tugged on my hand gently, and I turned my head to her.

I felt my eyes grow wide, she was beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress and sandals. I also noticed she had on a white jacket that covered up her scars on her arms, she was self conscious about them as I was with mine.

"You look beautiful," I said, and saw her blush a delicate pink.

"Thank you," she whispered. I twined my fingers with her and saw the key for the car in her hand and took it swiftly.

She looked up at me, "You don't want me to drive?"

"When I'm around, you don't have to," I said. She sent me another wave of love.

I opened the door for her and waited for her to go in. I walked over to the driver's seat and then started the car. I felt her grab my hand from the wheel, I felt a smile spread across my face. I was thinking of telling her about my past later on. I was also thinking, how will Carlisle and the others think about our relationship now. I was sure, they might understand, Alice was slightly nervous.

"Alice, how much do you know about us?" I asked.

She looked at me, our hand were still tangled together. "Um, I know everything there is to know about vampires."

My eyes widened, "Why?" She asked nervously. She was afraid I might get out of the car, I stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. "Well the thing that you did in the forest a few days ago... What are you?" I asked, I already knew but I was hoping she might explain things to me.

"Jasper, I'm a vampire slayer." She whispered. I tensed, but I was still stroking her palm with my thumb.

"Is there more of you?" I asked

"No, not that I know of," she whispered. I sighed. "Please tell me more about you." I said and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, I nodded. There she told me how she started. She had visions, that's how she knew I was coming. I felt guilty when she talked about the part when I killed her family, but then she added she forgave me again which made me relieved. She told me how she found this book that makes antidotes that burns venom, I was so amazed at the things she discovered. When she came to the part of vampires biting her, I grew angry. She told me every single detail about her whole life.

I wanted to repeat how sorry I was. When she finished her story she ended with, "Then you and I found each other and now are in love." She said.

I was silent, I felt her anxiousness. "I'm so sorry," I said managing to get it out.

"Why?" She asked worriedly.

"You wouldn't have gotten those scars if I killed you parents." I said.

She sighed, "Jasper, I told you I forgive you."

"You shouldn't, I'm a monster."

"No! You aren't! Your the love of my life, and you are not a monster. Please, please forget about the past." She cried, I saw her eyes sparkling. I untangled my hand out of hers and brought it to her cheek.

"Please don't cry, I don't want to see you hurt anymore." I said.

She nodded, I wiped the tears that ran down her face. She leaned into my cold, hard palm and kissed it. "I love you so much Jasper, don't ever forget that. Thank you for saving me." She said.

I chuckled quietly, "I love you more than the world, and thank _you _for saving _me_." I said.

I leaned over and kissed her, it was soft and passionate. We broke apart, her heart beat sped even more than before. We were finally at the house, I parked the car at the driveway. I ran to her door before she got out and took her by the hand softly. I kissed her hand, I felt her nervousness, and sent her a wave of calm.

"Relax love, it will be okay." I said. She was tugging on the hem of her sleeve to make it cover her scar.

I kissed her scar, she smiled. We both walked to the front door, Alice was behind me. Still a bit nervous, we came inside the house. I looked at her, "Do you want to take off your sweater?" I asked carefully. She tugged on it again nervously, "It's okay," She said and I nodded.

I didn't hear or see the others. They were probably out hunting. "Where are they?" She asked.

"They are out hunting. Let me show you around." I toured her around the place, showed her all the rooms including mine. She loved every single artifact of the Civil War stuff I had in my room. I knew I had to tell her about my past.

"Alice?"

"Yes," she sang.

"Do you want to know about my past?"

She looked at me worriedly, "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked

"Well your my mate, so I think you should learn more about me." I said.

"Well all I know is, that your from the Civil War." She giggled. I laughed at that, she learned about me in history a few weeks ago.

"Well I'll tell you about me when I was turned." We both went outside my door where the small patio was. She sat on the thin railing, I wrapped my arms around her waist and began my story. I told her about Maria, she became angry. I also, showed her my scars. She lifted up her sleeve and then compared the both of our scars.

I sent her waves of love and calm. I went on with my story, I went to the part with her family. She wasn't sad, which was confusing. I went on and told her about the past years of guilt.

On the end, I told her that I met a beautiful girl. That was named Mary Alice Brandon, and fell in love with her. By now, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry about Maria, if she was still alive I would have killed her and..." she finally realized what she was saying and stopped.

"I'm so sorry, I was in my vampire slayer mode." She said, I shrugged and kissed her cheek quickly before she knew what I was about to do. I heard her giggle and then blush light pink, that made me smile. I hugged her tightly to my chest, but made sure she wasn't suffocating.

I heard the sounds of footsteps walking inside the house. I tensed, "They're here aren't they," Alice whispered. I nodded stiffly, I let go of her waist and helped her climb down. "You wait here, okay darlin'?" I said, she nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and then ran downstairs to greet the others. I only saw the men here, Edward was glaring at me, Emmet was looking around the house, and Carlisle was looking worriedly at me. I heard Edward growl, "Where is she Jasper?" He asked

Carlisle's eye grew wide, "You brought her here?" He wasn't mad, he just sounded shocked and I felt a little bit of happiness radiating off him.

Emmet had a smile on his face, "Oh! Jasper, so what have you guys been doing?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

The girls suddenly chose to walk in, Rosalie was scowling. "Why do I smell human?"

Esme was right next to Carlisle, "Who is she?" She asked worriedly.

Just then I heard light footsteps walk down the stairs. Alice walked in right behind me, I smiled warmly down at her and took her hand and kissed it. She smiled, I wrapped my arms around her waist. I heard everyone gasp inside the room, Esme walked up to Alice. "Hello dear, are you one of Jasper's friends?" She asked nervously.

"Actually, were sort of together," I said, before she could answer.

I saw Alice give a small smile at Carlisle, "Hello Dr. Cullen, nice to see you again." She said quietly.

He smiled and walked up to her. "Nice to see you too, Alice."

"Hi Emmet, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Mrs. Cullen." Everyone gasped again.

"How do you know our names?" Bella asked quietly from behind Edward.

Alice looked up at me, "We should tell you guys the story," I said.

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah, you can't just walk in and bring this little human inside this house."

I felt Alice's emotions go to sadness and worry, I growled and hugged Alice tighter to me. "Come on let's discuss this in the living room," Esme said. We all followed her to the room, I sat on the single chair. Alice was going to sit on the love seat, but then earned a glare from Rosalie who was already sitting there. I growled at Rosalie again, and then grabbed Alice from the waist and let her sit on my lap.

She giggled again, and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay Jasper go on," Carlisle said. I sighed and started from the beginning. Alice played with my hand, I would stare at her sometimes in the middle of the story, and hugged her close to me.

I told them about Alice's visions, and everything that has happened and how we know each other. I left out the part of Alice being a vampire hunter.

When I was done, we both looked at everyone. They were all smiling at me "But why does you heart beat so fast?" He asked, Edward was still glaring. "You left out one single detail Jasper," I was about to say something when Alice cut me to it.

"Um, before I say anything. Please don't be upset." She whispered, as I hugged her closely again.

"Whatever your going to say or what you are dear, we'll understand. Go on," Esme encouraged.

I hear Edward mutter, "I'm not so sure about that," Bella nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, he winced.

"Be nice, Edward," she scolded and turned her attention back to Alice again, smiling warmly at her like she was her new sister.

Alice took a deep breath, "I'm a...vampire slayer." She whispered to everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alice Pov**

_Everyone watched me silently. A snarl ripped from Rosalie's chest, she glared and lunged at me, I flipped backwards and was out of Jasper's grasp._

The vision ended, everyone was watching me still. Jasper was holding me closely to him, then I heard a snarl come from Rosalie. She glared at me then lunged before anyone knew she got out of the chair. Like in my vision, I flipped backwards, over the chair and was two feet away from everyone and Jasper. I stayed silent, they all saw what I did. Their topaz eyes became wide as saucers, including Edward's and Carlisle's.

Jasper stood in between Rosalie and me, so he was blocking her from me.

"Get. Out of. My. Way. Jasper." Rosalie said and emphasizing every word.

"Rosalie, you don't understand," he whispered threateningly.

"Yes, I do. She's a _vampire hunter,_ how do you know she's not luring you into a trap with any of the other people her kind?" She shouted.

I felt pain and sadness wash through me, I felt like someone stabbed me with all the weapons I had. I really did love Jasper, more than anything in the world. There wasn't any other vampire hunter that I knew of. I wasn't using them for anything, I was never going to do anything to them now that I love Jasper. I looked at everyone's faces again. They were now staring at the fight, but Edward was looking at me shocked.

I smiled sadly at them and then stood up, everyone eyes' snapped back to me. I laid my hand on Jasper's shoulder, he relaxed a bit but was still glaring at Rosalie.

I leaned over to his ear, "Jasper it's okay, I can go. I don't want you to get in a fight with your coven." I whispered sadly.

"I'm not going to have another fight with them, because I'm leaving," he said loudly so everyone in the room will hear.

My eyes grew wide, "You can't do that, they're with you. I'm the one who is causing all this. I'll leave Jasper.." I was cut off as he kissed me.

It was strong and passionate. We broke apart, "No, your my mate and I won't go anywhere without you. I love you," he said. I melted at every single word he said to me. He took my hand softly, and then looked at the others.

"I guess I shall say goodbye to all of you, thank you Carlisle and Esme for bringing me into this coven. I just think it will be better if I went with Alice and to not cause all of you anymore trouble." He said.

"Jasper..." Esme protested.

Jasper was already leading me out to the front door, he hugged me to his side and we both went inside the car.

**Carlisle Pov**

I watched my newest son as he left with his vampire hunter mate. All of us were speechless, Esme was sobbing tearless on my shoulder. We didn't do anything, I suddenly felt horrible of how I let the both of them slip through my fingers.

"She wasn't going to do anything," I heard Edward say.

I looked up at him, he was staring at the place where they were both standing, but then looked back up at me. "What do you mean?" I asked becoming curious and sat up a bit more, so I wasn't slouching as much.

"I was tuning in on her thoughts, there wasn't anymore of her kind, not that she knew of. She really was Jasper's mate, she wasn't going to do anything to us. She really did love him more than anything... I think she just wanted our.."

"Acceptance," Esme whispered finishing his sentence. I finally understood, they were happily in love. I saw they way they looked at each other, I never seen Jasper so happy and free, when he joined the group. He was always so stiff and lonely, but Alice finally brought him out. The emotions in his eyes told all, what he was feeling. It reminded me of all the others how they stared at their other true half.

But, something was different. I sensed something stronger in their love. All of us were doing nothing when they came in, we were all to much in shock to see Jasper bring in a human inside our house. Although, she wasn't a human I felt as if she could join our family. Guilt was spreading through me, I looked at Esme.

She was probably thinking the same thing, the next thing I knew she wasn't at my side anymore.

**Jasper Pov**

I held onto Alice's hand in the car, we didn't move yet. I felt sadness and pain from her emotions, all because of Rosalie's words. She didn't deserve any of that, I knew she wasn't using me for anything. She loved me, and she already was starting to like the coven. I felt angry at their reaction, none of them did anything. I didn't really regret leaving them, because all I had was Alice and that's all I ever wanted.

I saw her look at me, "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I really am not using you or your cov-" I interrupted her again and stroke her face lovingly.

"I know, love, I know. I trust you more than anything in the world." I said, I plugged her keys into the lock and then started the car. Right when I was about drive away from the house, I heard someone call mine and Alice's name. We looked up and saw Esme, Carlisle, and everyone else there.

I looked at Alice, "Go they want to talk to you, I can stay in the car." She whispered looking at me lovingly.

I nodded and leaned over to kiss her again. I opened the door and stood up, I didn't walk over to them. I just watched them from the car door. "Yes?" I answered carrying no emotion in my voice.

Esme made one step towards me, "Please don't go, we all are so sorry. We understand now, that you and Alice love each other," she said.

I nodded, "I do love her more than anything, but you all didn't accept her," I said my voice was hard and a bit cold.

"I know, and were sorry. We just want you happy." Carlisle said this time.

I looked back at Alice who was watching and listening to everything. She looked at me and smiled slightly, then nodded. I felt happy as long as she was happy, "Okay," I said whispering to all of them. Their faces lit up with happiness, I felt love come from Alice. I walked over to her door and opened it, I took her soft hand in my cold one and kissed it. We didn't move just yet.

Esme ran up to us and hugged me, then she turned to Alice. Alice had a small smile on her face, Esme's smile became wider and then she opened her arms and hugged her. Alice was a bit tense at first, but then hugged Esme back eagerly. I watched as Carlisle became behind the girls, and patted Esme's shoulder gently to tell her to let go of Alice. I chuckled, they let go. Alice's smile made my dead heart beat.

Carlisle looked at me, "I'm proud of you, son." He said and patted my back, I didn't tense up anymore.

I smiled back, I realized everyone was now surrounding us. All of them had smiles on their faces, Rosalie was trying not to scowl but failed. Her emotions were filled with anger, hate, and confusion. Rosalie was never confused with anything. I was still mad at her for talking to Alice that way, back in the living room. I bit back another growl, and then watched as the others hugged and smiled at Alice in acceptance.

Edward now had a small smile, but didn't hug her. Bella hugged her in a sisterly way. When it came to Emmet, I suddenly became tense and worried. He was so huge compared to her, she looked like a rag doll compared to their size.

Everyone watched them both, Alice had a smile still. Emmet's face was serious, I heard Edward say. "Emmet, stop thinking like that," I grew nervous and then tensed up. My hands clenched in fist, I would be sweating by now if I was human. What did that mean? I was about to run up to Alice before Emmet could do anything, but he suddenly lifted her up in a bone-crushing hug. She was like a small rag doll compared to his big size.

I growled at him, "Emmet!" We all yelled in unison.

He let out a booming laugh and then set her down. "I just wanted to hug my new sister!" He joked. I rushed towards Alice and hugged her gently, ignoring Emmet's comment. She laughed at what just happened, I let her go. She smiled at me, and then turned to everyone.

"Thank you again," she said to all of them. Everything seemed normal again, almost. They now accepted her and I was more happy.

Esme became back up to Alice, "Come on, dear. Let's all go back inside the house." We followed her back inside the house.

Esme looked at her when we came in, "You know, dear. You can take off your coat." She said.

Alice's eyes widened and quickly said, "It's okay." Esme's face scrunched up into confusion and worry, but let it go.

We went in the living room again, Alice sat on my lap. We all sat in our usual seats like earlier, Carlisle spoke up. "So, Alice." He said.

Alice looked up at him, 'Yes, Dr. Cullen," she asked politely.

He chuckled, "Please call me Carlisle. This is probably personal, but why does your heart beat faster than regular humans."

Alice eyes grew wide, my fingers stroke her back. "Well, you know how venom can turn you into a vampire in three days?" She asked slowly.

Carlisle nodded, 'Yes."

"Well, I make this...antidote that burns the venom from running through my whole body." She said.

Carlisle was in awe, and so were the others including Rosalie. Esme spoke this time, "Do you put it in your body every single day?"

Alice shook her head and then made a strangled sigh. I looked at her, "Do you want to do this?" I asked, I knew what she was thinking of doing.

She nodded, she slowly tug of her white sweater. I watched and helped her take it off slowly. When it was fully off, everyone saw her scars that were exactly like mine. Everyone made a huge gasp, Esme covered her mouth and made a strangled sob. Which made Alice flinch from everyone's reaction.

Carlisle ran up to her, I became slightly tensed when he checked her arms. "Sweetheart how did this happen?" He asked staring at the silver crescents and then at her.

"The same way Jasper did." She whispered watching Carlisle as he examined her scars.

Edward spoke up, "You told her?" He asked in disbelief, and snapped his head over to me. I didn't say anything but nod at him.

"How did you know how to make the antidote to stop the venom?" Carlisle asked. Alice told him the story of how she found the book in an abandoned bookstore in Port Angeles. He was becoming more and more amazed of how this small girl, found out about all these things. When she was done, everyone was crowded around us, watching her.

"If you don't mind me asking again, would you drop by the house and show me how you make that antidote. I could grab you more of those drugs at the hospital if you'd like? I just want to experiment on it." Carlisle said, speaking to Alice.

Alice smiled softly, "Of course, but you don't have to buy them. I still have some more at the house." She stated, Carlisle nodded and smiled at her.

Rosalie was about a foot away from them, she hissed, "So there is more of you," she snarled.

Alice shook her head 'no' quickly. "I don't know, I swear. I just found the book. I knew nothing about vampire hunters that time," she said.

I growled at Rosalie, she was about to charge at Alice again but stopped when she looked at me. She sat back in her spot glowering at Alice, I glared at her until she dropped her gaze.

"So, everything you told us about you. Is that all?" Bella asked quietly, from right next to Edward.

Alice nodded, "Yes, but I just want to thank you all again, for accepting me and for not kicking Jasper out of your coven." I smiled at her and hugged her. I heard Esme sigh at the two of us. Esme stood up and then, took Alice's hand softly in her. She lifted her up, and then hugged her. Alice hugged her back,

"Thank you for making our Jasper happy, dear." She whispered in Alice's ear.

Alice nodded and then let go of Esme, she sat back down on my lap. I hugged her closely again, and kissed the top of her head.

Everything looked like it was all okay now...I hope.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice's** **Pov**

After a few weeks the Cullens and I were starting to become closer. Esme would invite me over to dinner, and Bella would go shopping with me, even Rosalie tagged along with us even if she was still ignoring me. I never got tired of Jasper repeating the words, 'I love you,' to me. We both understood each other now, of course he had to meet Marie and David a few weeks later. They were both surprised, but accepted him like the Cullens accepted me.

I wasn't sure about the school though, the first time I arrived with Jasper's hand intertwined with mine everyone had their mouth's open. Especially, Jessica and Lauren, who were more shock then everybody else was. They also, started a gossip rumor about us, but I didn't really care. I was just happy to be with Jasper.

I still wanted to be a vampire hunter, but I wasn't going to hunt his kind. I couldn't let it go, I didn't know why. I couldn't quit now, Jasper had to find out of course. So I told him-

_Flashback_

_Jasper and I were in my room, I was laying on my stomach, he was sitting up stroking my hair. "Jasper?" I asked hesitantly._

_"Yes, love?" He asked in a lovingly tone. I closed my eyes shut, "What would you think, if I s-still did m-my...job?" I stuttered over my words. _

_There was a long pause, his body was tense. I squeezed my eyes tight, then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He hugged me to his chest silently, "It's your life darlin', I'm not going to control it. If that's what you want, I'll be okay with it." He said softly this time. _

_I didn't realize I was holding my breathe. Jasper kissed the top of my head, "Really? I'm not going to hunt the ones your kind." I said._

_"Yes, but if your going on one of your hunting trips. I'm going with you," he said. I nodded and hugged him close..._

_End of Flashback_

I was happy that he understood.

I was waiting for school to end, I was thinking of Jasper and I the whole day. I counted the seconds from the clock, just then my sight started to blur and I knew I was getting a vision-

_Two male vampires came into view. One of them had dark brown hair and was very muscular. The other was the same height and was also muscular, he had dirty blond hair. Their blood eyes searched the land, they stopped when they saw a couple walking down the street. One of them was Ben Cheney, and Angela Webber. They smirked evilly and then were right next to the two of them. They killed each of them at the same time, they screamed in terror as the men sank their teeth into their necks..._

I gasped in shock, by now everyone was looking at me with weird expression on their faces. Mr. Varner raised his eyebrow at me, I put on a fake sick look. "Is there something wrong Ms. Brandon?" He asked.

"I don't feel well, sir." I said.

His face scrunched up in worry, "Do you need a slip dear? Or need to see the doctor? School is going to end just in a couple of minutes." He rambled.

"It's okay, I think I can wait." I said, only a couple of minutes and then I could run out of this place.

He nodded, "Okay, just tell me when you really need to leave," he said. I nodded, I tapped my fingers on the desk and looked at the clock. I counted the seconds as they went by.

It didn't take long, Mr. Varner made the class faster. It was a good thing, I was always getting A's in my classes. That's why the teachers favored me, I was out of my desk before he could say another word to me.

I ran past Jasper and his 'siblings', he caught my arm and looked at me worriedly. I was literally bouncing up-and-down on my toes, I needed to zoom home and get ready for tonight. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Jasper, I can't talk right now. I have to get out of here." I said and shook my arm out of his grasp.

I took my keys from my pocket and unlocked my car, I felt bad that I took off without explaining things to Jasper, but I was in a hurry. Edward would tell him what's going on, the last thing I saw was Jasper on the school stairs watching my car leave the school parking lot.

I was driving above the speed limit, I checked my visions to see if there was any police cars in the area.

I stared at the scar on my hand, it wasn't hard hiding it from the whole student body. Jasper would always hold it and cover it up, or I'll use a glove to cover it. It didn't sting as much anymore, it was just a silver crescent just like Jasper's. I sighed, trying to ignore the look on Jasper's face when I left the building without saying a real 'goodbye' to him.

I made it to the house in only a few minutes, I spotted Marie and David's car in the driveway. I swore under my breath, I was hoping they wouldn't be here. They were going to suspect something when I run out of the house, without telling him what's wrong. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag before I looked the doors. I tiptoed into the house and heard rustling coming from upstairs.

"Alice? Is that you dear?" Marie shouted from her bedroom.

"Yeah mom, I'm here!" I yelled back.

I ran up the staircase and into my room. I dropped my bag on the floor and went inside the closet. I took out my leather suit and stuff for tonight. I opened my hunting leather bag, and stuffed the bottles of antidotes syringes and extra clothes, I was going to bring my sword that David got me. There was a soft knock on the door, I gasped. "Alice?" Marie asked worriedly.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to keep my voice straight.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, school ended early, and Bella wants me to go to Port Angeles with her." I lied.

There was a small pause, "Okay, dear. Tell Jasper I said, "Hi," okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, of course." I said.

I went back to stuffing my things inside the bag. I remembered in my vision the place wasn't far from here. It was actually near Jasper's house. It was a small cafe near the hospital, the vampires were probably on their way to the hospital but smelt Angela and Ben's blood. I was running around all over the place, I was starting to wonder what Jasper was doing.

I finally got all my stuff ready, and was dressed into regular clothes, but my suit was underneath it. I ran quietly downstairs, and then opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving!" I yelled.

"Bye hon'!" They yelled, I smiled and then closed the door behind me went I was out of the house.

I was going to ride the bike to the cafe. I hopped on it, and put the key inside the key hole. I turned it, and heard the loud snarl. I took a deep breath and put on my helmet, once I made sure everything was right, I zoomed away from the house to Angela and Ben. The sky was getting darker by the minutes, I was still surprised Jasper hasn't even called me yet. I was kind of upset, that he wasn't doing anything about it, or I was just thinking things.

I could already see the sign of the cafe shop, I parked the bike in the alley. So no one could see it, I took off my helmet and quickly took of the top clothes, so I was only in my suit. I tucked my clothes in my bag, and took out my sword. I skid the case off, and practiced swinging the sword. I sniffed the air and could smell the two vampires scent, I closed my eyes.

_Vision:_

_The two make vampires stepped inside the alleyway and sniffed the air. Their red blood eyes, searched the walls. "I know your here," the one with dirty blond hair snarled. _

_End of Vision._

I opened my eyes, and looked ahead. I was ready, I was hoping that Jasper wasn't going to step in during the fight. I wanted to do this by myself, without anyone's help. I looked at the three long scars that the red-head gave me, the same day Jasper saved me.

I smiled softly at the memory, but it faded when I heard footsteps. I took a couple of steps back, and pressed my back against the wall trying to see who it was. "Ben, stop!" Angela giggled, as Ben tickled her sides. I sighed in relief, it was only them. I tilted my head a little so I could see them better. Ben and Angela held each other closely, and whispered their love to each other.

I laughed softly, they were so in love. I was happy for them, soon their footsteps were fading. After a while I started to hear new footsteps, they were lighter. I tensed up, and pressed myself harder against the wall. I could feel the brick scraping my back, I heard one of them sniff the air.

I squeezed the sword in my hand tightly. "I know your there," he snarled.

I saw a flash of him in my head lunging at me, I was off of my back and in the middle of the alley standing in front of them. "Silly girl," the brunette one said. I growled, suddenly he was in front of me. I jumped in the air and did a back flip, before his arms were around me. He was confused and angry when he didn't get me. I smirked evilly, they were bigger than the others I fought.

They were about the same height as Emmet and had identical scars on their necks, somehow I've seen the marks before though I couldn't remember where. The both of them stared at each other and then lunged at me again, I did another back flip and made my sword face upside down when I was above them.

I heard a scream come from the brunette, he had his hand on his shoulder. I realized I cut off his arm, it was moving towards me. I crushed it with my boot, and kicked the shreds of his arm away from me.

His partner look at me and growled, he started to charge after me. I didn't move, right when he was almost at my face. I lifted my sword and pierced it through his chest. He cried out in agony. I took my hands away from the sword and grabbed his head in my hands. I twisted it off, and heard loud snaps as I did it. I crushed it in my hands, and dusted my hands off when I was done with him.

I took the sword out from his chest, and walked over to the blond. "Your turn," I whispered darkly. He snarled and then charged at me, he was harder to deal with.

He was faster and stronger than the other one. He kept snapping his teeth at me, when my sword missed him. He suddenly grabbed my arm, and flipped me behind him. I gasped and slid on the ground, my sword flew out of my hand.

He lunged at me, I didn't have time to move. He pinned me on the ground and smirked, "I win after all," he whispered. I cried out quietly trying to get him off me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Get off," I whispered threateningly.

"Why would I do that? You already cut off my arm, now it's payback. The pain will go slowly," He whispered.

He was starting to crush me, I cried out again. All of a sudden, there was a flash of blond hair and the monster was finally off me. I picked up my sword and finished him off. I took out my lighter and burnt the shreds of his and his partner's body. Once the fire was out, I knew what I was going to face. I turned back around, and then gasped when I saw the last person I least expected to be here.

The dark night made her body glow, and gold hair shine from under the stars. She was looking at me with no emotion in her eyes, "So I finally, got to see what you do." She said, as I just stared in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alice's** **Pov**

Rosalie stared at me with hard eyes, I wasn't sure if she was going to attack or run away and tell Esme and Carlisle what she just saw. My heart was pounding loudly against my chest, I was pretty sure she could hear it.

I was wondering if Jasper knew about her being here. "What do you want?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow at me, "I just wanted to see what you do," she said.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her, I was still curious. She rolled her topaz eyes, "Look, I'm not here to fight you. I wanted to talk." She said.

I nodded slowly, starting to get more suspicious. "About what?" I asked.

She sighed deeply, "I know I've been a real jerk, these past few weeks. I wanted to...apologize." She said.

I could feel my eyebrows rise, I didn't say anything yet. "I noticed the way Jasper looks at you, he practically talks about you every minute, when he's home. He always brags about you, saying your wonderful, sweet, caring, and everything he's always wanted in his life."

I could feel myself start to blush, "I never knew he talked about me like that." I whispered.

She chuckled, "Oh yeah, he's head over heals in love with you."

I smiled, "So why do you want to talk to me now?" I asked.

"Because, I'm tired of holding a grudge. Usually, I could hold them for centuries, but with you I can't. I'm actually, starting to realize why Jasper loves you." She said softly.

I looked down in embarrassment, when I looked back up I saw her smiling at me. Such a delicate feature on her face, I've never seen on her face before. It made her look like a peaceful angel, I could feel my smile grow wider.

I took a deep breath, "So, are we okay then?" I asked.

She looked at me up-and-down, "I guess, since your going to be apart of the family anyways, not that you aren't right now. I guess I have to start getting used to having another sister, and another beautiful girl around." She said.

I was shocked at her answer, she considered me as her sister and beautiful. "Wow, thank you." I whispered breathlessly.

She chuckled, "Just don't get used to me saying those words, I might not even say them at all again." She said, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

I giggled softly, we chatted for a little bit longer and then decided to head to her house. I slipped the normal clothes on, on top of my suit and then jumped on the bike, not before putting on the helmet. I heard the sound of the engine growl, followed by another one. I looked up and saw Rosalie in her red BMW Convertible.

"Nice bike," she said. I smiled through the helmet, and I was pretty sure she saw it.

I looked over my shoulder, making sure there wasn't any sign of a body part moving around. Then, followed Rosalie's car to her house.

I took a quick glance at Angela and Ben, who were just getting out of the cafe. I smiled at them, I was glad that I saved them. The last thing I saw was Ben leaning in and giving Angela a kiss on her lips, and mouthing the words, 'I love you.'

Just as I entered the house, I was captured in tight hug and peppered kissed on my face. I sighed into my lover's arms. "What the hell were you thinking? Going there without me, you could have called." Jasper said, saying the words in between kisses.

"I'm sorry," I whispered over and over again.

"I'm so glad you came back home safe, I love you, darlin'." He whispered, and kissed my lips for last. I smiled at his words.

"I love you too, my darling Jasper." I said.

He crushed me into his chest softly, making sure he didn't crush any of my bones. I could hear someone clear their throat, "No offense Jasper, but I want to give her some love too." Emmet said.

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Okay, but no kissing her on the lips." He said in a serious tone.

I giggled, as Emmet started making gagging noises. Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head and gave me a soft smile. Emmet picked me off the ground, "Missed you, munchkin." He said.

I laughed, and then took turns hugging everyone. I was back into Jasper's arms, before I could take another chance to breathe.

I could feel my arm feel sore, I winced at the pain. I didn't realize, I had a sprained wrist. That stupid vampire in the alley crushed me to much. I heard Edward growl and then walk up to me, "Let me see," he said. He lifted my sleeve up and looked at my wrist like what a doctor would do to his patient.

"Yes, it definitively sprained." He said, while nodding.

Jasper rushed to my side again, and looked at my wrist taking it from Edward carefully. "How did this happen?" He asked, looking at me with his piercing gold eyes.

I saw everyone gather around us, waiting for my answer. "One of the male vampires were on top of me, and was putting all his weight on me." I whispered.

Edward gasped in horror at my thoughts, "No," he whispered horrified.

Jasper caught the meaning and looked at me with wide eyes, "He crushed you?" He roared.

I winced at his tone, Carlisle walked up to me and took my wrist out of Jasper's grasp. "Let me take a look at her wrist, all of you stay here while I'm doing this." He said.

Jasper followed us into Carlisle's office. He was still glaring, I wanted to assure him again that I was fine. His fists were clenched, I could tell he was trying his best to keep calm. I sighed, and looked at Carlisle who concentrating on my hand.

"Did he do anything else, Alice?" He asked quietly.

His eyes darted to Jasper quickly, and then back to me. I shook my head, and watched him put a brace on my hand.

"Okay your all done." He said.

I smiled, "Thank you Carlisle." I said.

He smiled and left the room, leaving only Jasper and me in the room. I turned my body around so I could see him. His head was in his hands, he was pulling his hair roughly.

"Jasper," I whispered.

He didn't respond. I bit my lip and hopped down from the stool I was sitting on. I walked over to him slowly, "Jazz," I whispered again.

Silence, I closed my eyes shut and then opened them again. "Jasper please stop torturing yourself, I'm ok-"

I was cut off by his roar. "No you're not! Do you see your hand, Alice? I wasn't there to protect you!"

I glared at him and lifted his head up with my free hand. "You don't have to be there with me all the time. It's not a big deal anyways, Rosalie was there to help me. We did just fine without you." I said.

He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. Pain shot through my heart at the gesture.

I sniffed quietly, and swallowed the lump in my throat that was starting to rise. I couldn't believe we were fighting about this stupid thing. His eyes softened, and he took me in his arms. Tears sprung out of my eyes, I sobbed quietly.

He shushed me, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that." He said.

He lifted my chin up, I averted my eyes away from him. "Please look at me," He pleaded softly.

I opened my eyes slowly to see him staring at me full of love, and sadness. He kissed my cheeks, my forehead, and then full on the mouth. I sighed when he pulled away. "Baby, I'm sorry." He said again.

I nodded in response, he hugged me softly to his chest. "Just please stop torturing yourself for a silly little thing. I've had worse." I said.

"That's what I'm afraid of, I don't want you hurt anymore." He said.

"I won't be, now that I have you." I said.

He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead. "Okay," he said.

I smiled slowly, happy that the fighting and the yelling was over. He picked me up bridal style and took me to his room. He sat down on his couch with me in his arms, "What happened when Rosalie helped you?" He asked softly, as he stroke my hair.

I smiled widely and looked up at him, "We became friends and sisters," I said proudly.

He smiled and kissed my cheek, I heard him mutter 'wow' under his breath. We heard a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in," Rosalie's asked.

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Rosalie you can come in." He said.

I snuggled into his chest and watched her walk into the room. I smiled at her, as she smiled back at me. "So I heard you two are friends now," Jasper said.

She nodded slowly and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry you guys for causing trouble. Jasper I know how much you love her, and I'm just going to have to deal with it." She said.

He smiled at her, "Thank you, Rosalie." He said.

She nodded,"I also, wanted to say sorry for being a bad sister." she said ashamed.

"We forgive you," he said and I nodded in agreement. She sighed and looked at the both of us.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now. We called your parent's Alice and told them that you're sleeping over." She said.

I nodded, "Thank you," I said.

She left the room without another word, I looked at Jasper who was watching me adoringly. I reached up and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me, and hugged me closer to his chest. I sighed in content, it was good to be back in Jasper's arms again.

* * *

_"Je vais vous, Alice," _the man muttered to quiet for even a vampire to hear. He watched the house intently, listening to the man and woman inside. Both were clueless of what was going on around them. His body disappeared with the wind leaving the couple in their conversation.

* * *

**French:**_ I will get you._


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I've gotten my writing mojo back and I've been non-stop! I would like to give a big thank you to my girl Pixie-Tinks83! She's super awesome.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice Pov**

It was Friday, two days after the '_accident'_. I guess I could say Rosalie and I were on good terms even though she didn't talk to me as much as Bella and Esme did, but every now and then she would give me a small smile and say 'hi'. Jasper was being protective even more, still worried about what happened.

The sun was out today which meant he couldn't go to school with me, he was frowning almost the whole morning, not liking the idea of me going to school without him. I almost had to beg Carlisle to reassure Jasper that I was going to be fine and let me go to school.

School wasn't exciting either, my mind was somewhere else- not really a surprise to me, and my arm was still aching. Carlisle had to wrap it up in a cast, I kind of hated the idea of having it, I've never really had one before, and Carlisle said that my arm would heal quicker by using it longer.

I heard the sound of bell ring and sighed in relief; I swung my bag over my shoulder and quickly left the room, heading to the forest, skipping lunch.

I took a deep breath of the air, smelling the usual scent of the bark of the trees and grass. I suddenly heard a rustle behind me. My eyes shot open and searched around me, I checked through visions for anything but all I saw was black.

"Crap," I muttered.

I heard a small chuckle, "Whose out there?" I called out, the tone of my voice suddenly becoming hard.

A man with dirty blonde hair appeared in front of me. _"Bonjour il ya belle Alice," _he said with a French accent.

_How does he know my name?_

"Who are you?" I asked.

He sighed and gave me a small smirk, "Very impatient, aren't you? My name is Jerome," he said hinting a French accent in his voice.

"What do you want and how do you know my name?" I asked.

He chuckled, "So many questions...I know a lot about you actually, I know your close with a certain coven here in Forks, too bad your mate won't know what's going on right now...or your parents," he said.

_What the hell? Some kind of stalker?_

What else did he know about me? I didn't have any of my weapons with me at all, but I was going to rip this guy's head off with my bare hands. I lunged towards him, but was suddenly caught by the neck.

He shook his head, "Vampire slayers are all the same," he said.

There was a glint in his eye that I couldn't comprehend. He squeezed my throat tighter and threw me to the ground. I cried out as I felt a shot pain in my arm.

"You bastard. What the hell are you?" I growled.

He sighed; opening is mouth to speak when the bell rang. "I guess that conversation will start another time, _mademoiselle_."

His body disappeared in the trees, before I could say anything else. I stood up brushing the dirt off clothes, "Come out and fight!" I screamed.

Silence.

I stood there staring at the spot he was at only a few seconds ago. His words repeating over and over in my head.

_Vampire slayers are all the same. _

Damn it to hell! I ran a hand through my hair looking back at the school and then the forest, deciding if I should go after him or not.

_Jasper won't like that, he'll be more than upset with you_.

I knew he'd be going back to that crazy over-protective mode again. Either way he'll still be acting like that no matter what until he got Jerome.

_Screw it!_

Adrenaline boiled in my blood, my jaw clenched thinking about what just happened. _Jasper. _A string of profanities came out of my mouth. I picked up my bag from the floor and stomped back to the school, but taking the opposite direction to the side of the building. I couldn't go in there with how looked, I was a complete mess.

My clothes and face were probably covered with dirt right now and my arm felt like I probably dislocated it again. My fingers ran across the cast, my arm was bleeding as well. I couldn't go near Jasper like this; I sighed and picked up my bag deciding to walk home instead.

Jasper dropped me off that morning so I didn't have my car with me. _Stupid over-protective boyfriend. _I suddenly saw a silver Volvo pull up against the street, knowing who was in there.

"Shit," I whispered.

He rolled down the window; his expression was curious and worried.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Hold your breath," I muttered. He frowned as I climbed in the car; I avoided his gaze staring out at the window instead. "Take me home, please."

Before I knew it, we were at my house. I quickly got out of the car and went inside, without saying anything to Jasper. I felt guilty being rude at him, but the slayer side of me couldn't help it. I never missed a fight!

I sighed stripping out of my clothes and then hopping into the shower, my mind drifting back to Jasper.

**Jasper Pov**

I could still feel Alice's emotions linger after she left, most of what I felt was anger and frustration. What the hell happened? My mind raced as I remember seeing blood on her. Just then my cell phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked quickly.

"Jasper, there's a vampire in Forks. Edward and Emmet were out hunting and found the scent," Carlisle's voice rang from phone.

_Vampire. _

My jaw clenched, Alice. She knew about it, she probably encountered it earlier. A snarl ripped through my throat, "Have they found it yet," I asked quickly.

He sighed, "Not yet, but has Alice said anything about seeing something?"

"Not yet, but I found her walking on the street before school ended. She was bleeding," I replied, my thoughts suddenly going wild about what had happened. My eyes snapped towards her house.

"Bring her here immediately, I need to check up on her," he said.

"Of course, we'll head to the house right away."

"Where is she now?" He asked at the same time Alice stepped out of the house.

"She's right here, I'll see you later Carlisle." I replied back quickly and then hung up.

I snapped the phone shut and started the car as she stepped inside the car. Her emotions were now mixed with guilt, and still had a sliver of anger. I looked over at her and met her eyes, she bit her lip as she stared at me. My nostrils were suddenly filled with her scent, my eyes drifted towards her arm and I saw red slowly appearing from the cast, I chose to look back at the road.

"Was that Carlisle on the phone?" She asked quietly. I nodded my head in response."You know about it," she continued.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I know," I snapped without thinking.

Her expression dropped and turned into a glare.

"What happened?" I asked sharply.

"His name is Jerome...I was walking in the forest during lunch and came across him. He said he knew about me, and all of you. He started talking about my parents too. I lunged at him but he was too fast and caught me by the neck and.." she trailed off quietly.

"You fought in the condition you were in?" I growled making her flinch at the tone.

"What was I supposed to? Let him go off just like that? You would have done the same thing Jasper," she argued.

"Damn it Alice! You can't do that! It could have been worse, you're so fucking difficult!" I yelled. The car jerked to a stop at the driveway of the house.

"You're an asshole," she said getting out of the car and slamming the door shut running into the house.

I leaned back on the head rest and closed my eyes thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago.

**Alice Pov**

_You're so fucking difficult!_

His words repeated in my mind. I could have almost ripped his head off right then and there. The family stood in front of me, listening into our conversation from inside.

Edward gave me a sympathetic smile, "I'm glad you didn't," he said.

I rolled my eyes, Carlisle walked over to me. "Would you like to come in my office," he murmured.

I nodded my head, ignoring the stares of the others. We walked into his office and I sat down on the chair as he checked over my arm.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that," I said.

He shook his head giving me a soft smile, "Don't worry about it."

I nodded my head looking down at my lap, "I..I don't know what to do, everything is just kind of hard right now," I whispered as a lump started rising in my throat and my eye sight suddenly going blurry.

He paused what he was doing and gave me a tissue from the table. I thanked him quietly and wiped my eyes, "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out," he said reassuring me.

"I give him a hard time a lot. It seems like we're always getting into fights because of me," I said shaking my head, a watery smile on my face.

He shook his head, "Every couple has those moments, especially Esme and me...I'm just wondering though, please tell me if I'm being too personal, but are you still upset about what happened after those years?" He asked slowly.

I sighed so answering his question, "Not really, to tell you the truth my parents were really cruel people. They wanted to send me to the mental institution because of my premonitions and at the age of five. I was kind of close with my older sister Cynthia, she was okay. She was there for me when my parents weren't. I guess I wasn't a good daughter to my parents."

"No, you're not. You're wonderful, Alice. They were just very clueless people. Though remind me again, why did you d what you're doing right now, if you never really liked your parents. I'm not trying to be rude or anything though; you don't have to answer if it's too personal for you."

"No you're not being rude at all, Carlisle. It's kind of hard to explain, I guess it was just more of pain that I was feeling and probably being alone. I felt lost and confused, after what I saw. I was scared of being alone again and seeing someone that I loved killed. I'm so sorry Carlisle for everything, and for what I'm saying right now. You probably think I'm horrible for killing your kind."

"I completely understand what you saying, Alice. You're not alone at all; I would do it for Esme and the others as well. You have to know that we are your family too. We'll be here for you, and I won't judge you for what you did, none of us will."

I took a shuddering breath, I didn't deserve these people nor did I deserve Jasper. "Since I came across that vampire today, he knew almost everything about me. Especially, about all of you and my adopted parents."

"We'll do everything we can to protect you Alice, you're a part of our family," he said.

I shook my head quickly, "It's not that. I love all of you Carlisle, and I don't want to see anyone get hurt, if he wants me, then I'll deal with him myself."

He didn't say anything after a while, but stare at me intently. After a moment of silence he answered, "You're scared of losing him? Jasper?" he said.

I bit down on my bottom lip, nodding my head slowly thinking about what he said. "More than anything," I whispered.

"We won't let anything happen to him or you Alice. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, when we see him happy it makes us happy. That's more than we could ask for, for Jasper. He's my son, and nothing makes me happier to see all my family happy."

I stared at him wordlessly. All I could do now was trust them, and I believe all his words.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


	15. Chapter 15

The room was silent as we waited for Alice and Carlisle. I was worried about her more than anything else. All I could think about was if she was okay? Edward patted my back, "Everything is going to be fine," he said.

I heard the office door open and stood up from the couch; Carlisle stepped out, as did Alice, right behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug and he smiled giving her a hug back. They pulled apart and I hesitantly took a step forward towards her. "Darlin'," I whispered softly.

Her eyes were slightly red probably from crying. _I'm such an idiot._ I felt a huge wave of guilt crash upon me as I looked into her eyes.

"Jazz," she whispered, holding out her arms towards me. I immediately rushed towards her before she could take another step.

"I'm so sorry baby; everything I said was a damn lie." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry too, and I am difficult. I shouldn't have said any of that; I was just so stressed with the situation. I understand if you want to think over the relationship with me now, what with all these problems going on," she whispered.

I realized that the others left to give us privacy, yet I still took the opportunity to run upstairs to my bedroom so we could be more alone.

"No. Don't ever say that, Darlin'," I chided, gently hooking my knuckle underneath her chin so she would look up at me.

"Carlisle said some things and he's right; I am scared of losing you. I don't want to see you get hurt, because of that other vampire." she said, her words slightly shaking with emotion.

"Baby, you're not going to lose me. I'll be here with you until the end of forever. Don't think of things like that," I replied softly.

A tear slipped from her cheek and I wiped it away swiftly with the pad of my thumb, she nodded her head. I laid her down on the bed hovering over her body, our faces close together. She traced my jaw line with her finger and gave me a gentle smile.

"I love you." she whispered.

"As I love you," I responded. I captured her lips with mine and felt her hands slide over my chest trailing to the back of my neck, bringing me closer and deepening our kiss. I stroked her hair with my hand and let my tongue slide against her bottom lip making her shiver against me. I smiled against her lips and pushed my tongue past her lips, finding hers with mine. Both of us were in complete bliss.

We broke apart so she could have air, her lips were slightly swollen and pink, and her cheeks were tinted with the sweetest of blushes too.

"I love that," she whispered.

I nodded my head agreement.

_I did not deserve this woman. _

Alice shook her head, "I don't deserve you, Jazz. You're being absurd," she said staring at me with disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not true, you're in complete denial. I can't seem to stop arguing with you about this, can I?" She bit on her lip and looked down and started fiddling with her fingers as she thought about something. I frowned at the change of her emotions, feeling guilt and a tinge of sadness coming from her.

I suddenly started to panic about what I had said, "I'm sorry, Darlin'. Did I say something that upset you? Please tell me what I did."

Her eyes snapped back up towards me, "Oh, no Jazz. You didn't say anything! It's me.. I.. I just thought about what you said about us arguing all the time. I feel so bad that you have to go through all this crap with me being always so..." she trailed off as she tried to find the words.

I sighed and tugged her hands gently apart to stop her fiddled around with them, and held them in mine. "You're not doing anything wrong, Sweetheart. You could say anything you want instead of bottling up your emotions and leaving me worried or wondering if I did something wrong. You're the most important person in my life, and I want to keep you happy with every being that I have."

I gathered every emotion of love I had for her and sent it to her; the feelings were so new even to me that I've never experienced them since I met Alice. She took in a sharp breath and closed her eyes as the feelings overwhelmed her.

"Jasper," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"That's every emotion that I feel when you're with me, you make me the happiest person alive just thinking and being with you." She opened her eyes and I saw her eyes watering with happiness. I leaned down and gave her a kiss to her temple.

We laid there for a moment in silence, feeling nothing but the emotions I sent her. Then there was a knock on the door, breaking us from our thoughts. We broke apart, "Come in," I said my voice slightly hoarse.

The door opened and revealed Edward and Emmett, "Carlisle wants to have a talk," Edward said.

Emmett grinned as he stared at us, "Looks like you two lovebirds had fun," he winked.

We were still wrapped in each others arms, holding one another so closely that our chests were touching. "We'll be downstairs in a little while," I said.

They both nodded and left, I looked back down at Alice and gave her a small smile. "I guess the others are waiting for us," she murmured.

I nodded my head and pulled apart from her, feeling slightly disappointed at the loss of contact. She suddenly giggled as she stared me and I looked at her in confusion, she pointed to the mirror and saw what she was laughing about. My hair was messy and my clothes were a bit ruffled; though she was looking just the same. Her hair was slightly messy and lips were still pink and puffy from our kiss. I picked her up swiftly and ran downstairs where the others were.

Esme smiled at us and gave us a slight _'aww' _as she watched us. Carlisle chuckled quietly from behind her and smiled at us. I pulled Alice on my lap as I sat down on one of the empty chairs.

"What is it Carlisle?" I asked.

He nodded his head, "As you all might know already, we have another one of our kind here in Forks. His name is Jerome and it seems that Alice met him earlier this morning and he knows all about us, her parents, and herself."

My jaw clenched as I heard Alice's name and held her tighter against me when I felt her shiver. "What does he want?" Edward asked.

He sighed, "We don't know exactly, but we need to keep a very close eye on him. We don't know what he could be up to or what he wants exactly, but Alice has her visions and could check when he's going to be around. Edward will know if he's nearby reading his thoughts or listening to something unusual," he said.

"You can't bring Alice into this Carlisle," I growled protectively.

Alice patted my chest and looked at me, "Calm down, Jazz. It's going to work out fine and I could check my visions every second for something."

I frowned, "You don't know that Alice."

"Jasper, Alice is right. We have her, so it could probably be much safer with her using her visions instead of meeting up with him. We need to know what he's thinking of doing."

I leaned back on the couch, still not liking the idea of Alice getting into the situation as much. She was much more fragile than the rest of us, one simple problem could happen and something horrible is going to go wrong.

"Alice, I want you to do me a favor. Don't go anywhere near the forest when your alone," he said.

Alice nodded her head, "Of course, Carlisle."

"That's right," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me, "What happens if I run into him again?" She asked.

"I'll be there with you, I'm not letting you out of my sight," I said before Carlisle could speak.

She grumbled under her breath, "I still have to be babysat by this over-protective fool."

Carlisle smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry, dear. Jasper's right though, we don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"Ali.." I spoke softly, but she shook her head and smiled at me.

"It's okay Jazz," she replied.

She snuggled closer to me as even though there was no space left between us. I sat there holding her, honestly wanting to stay like this forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap: Jasper killed Alice's family when she was a little girl, now twelve years later they meet again in Forks High School. Alice seeks revenge for Jasper, after what he did to her family. Though fate has other plans for the both of them. **

**Sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! xx**

**

* * *

****Alice Pov**

"_I, Jasper Whitlock, take you, Mary Alice Brandon, to be my wife; I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, and until death. I will love you and honor you all the days of forever."_

"_I, Mary Alice Brandon, take you, Jasper Whitlock, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, until death do us part."_

"_I now declare you husband and wife. You make kiss the lovely bride," the priest said. _

_Jasper smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and lifted me up in the air and held me tighter to him. Our faces leaned close to each other..._

My eyes opened to meet a pair of golden ones. Jasper looked at me worriedly, "Is everything okay, Darlin'?" He asked.

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yes," I said happily.

He looked at me confused, "What did you see?"

"Our future," I whispered. His face broke out into a grin and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. Slow and gentle.

I sighed as we broke apart a smile still planted on my lips. Our fingers twined together and he put his arm over my shoulder.

"Class starts in about a minute or two," Edward said.

I nodded my head and snuggled closer into Jasper's side. "Have you seen anything else today, sweetheart?" He asked softly.

"No, not at the moment," I sighed, and he kissed the top of my head.

The bell rang and students started making their ways to class. "I guess I should go," I said.

"Me too. If you see anything unusual, tell me and I'll be right there," he said.

Edward nodded his head in agreement. I leaned up and kissed Jasper's cheek, "I promise. I'll see you later," I said.

We pulled apart and I headed to my classes. Luckily nothing happened, for now all I could think about was my vision earlier. I hadn't had a vision of the two of us since that last time in the forest, when he helped with those vampires. Something flashed in my head, but I couldn't comprehend what it was. I mentally shuddered thinking of what happened that day.

The bell rang and I put my books inside my bag and headed to my next period. I sat down in the chair and looked outside the window. For a brief moment I thought I saw Jerome. I rolled my eyes, I was probably hallucinating.

"_Alice," _my name whispered through the wind giving me goosebumps on my back.

I looked at the window and saw Jerome with a sick smile on his face. I took in a sharp breath before I knew it. I was out of my seat and outside of the classroom. I ran a hand through my hair; I could have been hallucinating again.

"No you weren't," Edward said from behind me.

I yelped and turned around startled at the voice, "Edward? What the hell!"

"I heard his voice in your head and I knew it wasn't you," he said.

_What do we do_?

I bit my lip and suddenly heard my name being called. I saw Jasper and felt relieved seeing him. He gathered me in his arms protectively and held me closely to him. "I don't know, Emmett and I will search around and try to track him down," Edward said and left quickly.

"What happened?" Jasper asked immediately, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"I.. I heard Jerome's voice in my head and then I saw him from the window in my classroom," I said.

He frowned and a growl suddenly rumbled from his chest. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and led me out of the school doors to Edward's car. I climbed inside and he shut the door once I was sitting down, he sat down in the driver's seat and turned on the car. He flipped out his phone and dialled a number on the phone; I was guessing that it was Carlisle.

I sat there listening to their conversation, my mind going back to Jerome. I could have sworn that I heard his voice in my head, but I didn't know how he did it. I closed my eyes searching through my visions for something, but frowned when I didn't have any luck again.

The car jerked to a stop in the Cullen's driveway. Jasper was out and opening my side of the door before I had the chance to blink what happened next. Carlisle opened the front door looking worried, Jasper and him suddenly went into a conversation again. I sat down in one of the chairs and put my head in my hands.

I only saw Edward and Emmett walking through the door. I sighed trying over and over again, which started giving me a headache.

I closed my eyes and massaged my forehead, but my hands were replaced with cold ones. I looked up and saw Jasper looking down at me worriedly.

"Give yourself a break, love," he said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't actually know, I told Carlisle about what you said and he's trying to figure out more about it."

I nodded my head and saw Emmett and Edward walk through the door like in my vision. "Any luck?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head, "Sorry Pixie. We followed his scent, but lost it after a while."

I gave them a sad smile and saw Carlisle come back inside the room. "I spoke with Eleazar and he says, he's never heard of anyone with that sort of power. It could have been worse than what Alice experienced so we need to look out for it."

I bit my lip and looked at Jasper who had a frown on his face. Before my eyes, literally, I found myself being pulled into a vision.

_Jerome walked out of the trees with a smile on his face. "Bonjour Cullen family, and le petite Alice. Nice to finally meet you," he said. _

I gasped coming out of my vision. Jasper stood protectively over me pulling me back behind him "What did you see, love?" He asked quickly.

Edward growled, "He's coming, I could already smell him."

All of us walked outside, Jasper wrapped his arms around me pushing me behind him. I rolled my eyes, but decided not to argue this time.

I heard the trees rustle, and Jerome appeared with a smile on his face. "Bonjour Cullen family and_ le petite Alice_. Nice to finally meet you."

Jasper snarled at him, Carlisle stood in front of all of us. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to meet the coven that Alice is close to. She's very interesting, no?" Jerome said shifting his eyes towards me and then taking a step closer in my direction.

"Don't go near her!" Jasper yelled as he shifted his body to block him away from me.

Jerome raised an eyebrow at him, "Very possessive of his mate," he said taking another step closer to me.

Jasper lunged at him, bringing him and Jerome down. Jasper held him by the neck, "Don't ever touch her," he hissed threateningly.

"Jazz," I whispered, taking a step towards them.

Emmett and Edward ran to them and took him off Jerome, before anything else could happen. Carlisle stepped forward, "I suggest you leave right now," he said firmly.

Jerome locked his eyes back at me, I felt uncomfortable under his gaze as I stared into his blood-red eyes. It was as if there was mist between us, and was pulling me into his gaze. Drowsiness started to overwhelm me, yet I couldn't look away. Someone walked in front of me, blocking me from seeing him "Leave now," Edward warned.

"Very well; I will see you all _soon_," he said and heard the rustle of the trees indicating that he left.

Edward turned towards me and frowned, the tension suddenly lifted off my shoulders. I looked around warily still feeling slightly dazed, "Alice?" Edward asked.

_What was that? _I asked. He shrugged looking just as confused as I was. I turned my head, hearing yelling behind me and saw Jasper talking to Carlisle.

"Carlisle! Why did we let him go? We could have killed that bastard right there!" He roared.

I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder as he began ranting over the possibilities of what could have happened. I brought him into my arms and whispered into his ear, "Jazz, it wasn't his fault. It's okay, none of us are hurt."

His eyes snapped towards me and looked over my body carefully, making sure there weren't any injuries. Carlisle looked over at Edward, "Do you know what he was thinking?" He asked.

"He was mostly thinking of Alice...especially, her scent," Edward said.

Jasper's eyes grew more wild, "Her blood?" He asked quickly.

Edward shook his head, "No, her actual scent. He was concentrating on it mostly, but wasn't in a way that he was thirsty."

"That son of a bitch," Jasper muttered, his eyes shifted back to me and his eyes widened in realization, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

I stroke his cheek softly and he gathered me in his arms. He buried his face in my neck and sighed. I closed my eyes and wondered. What were we going to do now?


	17. Chapter 17

**Alice Pov**

We sat in the living room, I playing chess with Edward while Jasper rested his head on my lap watching us as I ran my fingers through his hair. I focused on my visions once more for almost like the hundredth time today, feeling my head ache already.

_Pieces of furniture scattered the floor. The room was a complete mess, items and decorations were ripped and broken to bits. I looked around and could almost feel like I was falling when I saw what was on the wall. Blood. _

Jasper reached up and put his cool fingers on my cheek, yet I still felt a bit uneasy from my vision. Emmet came barging through the room, "Want to go hunting?" He boomed.

Edward sighed looking up at him though his eyes made a quick glance at me, "We went yesterday and the day before," he stated.

He shrugged his shoulders giving a sheepish grin, "I'm in the mood for a snack," he said.

A thought suddenly occurred and I looked down at Jasper expectantly, waiting for an answer. "You should go Jazz," I insisted.

He shook his head, "I'm fine staying here Darlin'," he spoke.

I rolled my eyes, "Go. I want you too, your eyes are still a bit dark anyways," I said.

"What's going to happen to you?" He asked pointedly.

"I'll be fine, Carlisle and the girls are here." He eyed me warily and then stood up from my lap. A sudden spark of relief flickered through me and I watched as he walked towards the doors with the boys.

"If anything happens, I want you to call me..." he trailed.

"Yes, yes. Now go," I said.

He smirked and leaned down to kiss my cheek before he was off. I heaved a sigh and walked over to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and gave me a polite smile, "What can I do for you Alice?" He asked.

I bit onto my bottom lip nervously, "Uhm...can I just go outside for a while...I...I'll be safe," I rushed hearing the panic in my voice.

And if Jasper knew what I was asking, I'd be house locked for the rest of my life. To my surprise he nodded his head in approval, "Be back before nine. Is everything okay?" he said.

My eyes widened in amazement as I looked up at him, "Thank you. Please don't tell Jasper, he's worrying too much already. I just need to check over somethings at my house," I said.

He nodded his head again, I quickly said 'thank you' and then headed to the garage when a thought struck me. How the hell was I going to get to my house? I looked around and spotted Jasper's keys to his motorcycle. I did a mental fist pump and picked up, and turned on the bike. _Just for a few minutes. To see Marie and David for a little while, if they were okay. _I repeated and then zoomed out of the driveway and to the house.

***~R~***

I made it to the house in only a matter of minutes. I hopped of the bike and rushed inside the house, but I instantly felt the blood flush from my face at the sight seeing everything that was in my vision. Tears welled in my eyes and I felt my heart clench when I took a look at the walls.

Air escaped my throat and I felt my throat squeeze making the tears fall faster on my face, "H-Hello?" I asked shakily.

No answer. I panicked, "Mom...Dad?" I asked again squeezing my eyes shut.

I breathed heavily and walked around the house slowly, yet there was no one around or the sake of matter, alive.

"_No! No! No!" _My mind screamed repeatedly. I crept quietly to the basement and saw my knuckles go white from gripping the door knob tightly. I opened the door and walked down the stairs. The glass walls were now shards of glass, my practice dummies were only pieces of stuffing floating around. Then I saw bodies.

"Mom, Dad!" I cried out.

I ran over to them and felt my stomach tighten, I brushed the glasses of their face and heard a sob escape my lips as I looked at their bloody faces. "Please...wake up..." I pleaded.

I looked down at David's hand and saw the sword he gave me a couple of months ago, gripped in his hand. I took it from him gently and put it on my lap, I looked back up at them and heard sobs rack from my body.

Cold arms wrapped around my waist and I heard the familiar soothing voice, "My love," he soothed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his neck, "It's not fair, I-I'm alone! They left me," I cried.

His fingers made small soothing circles on my back, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, you have me baby," he whispered.

We stayed like this for I didn't know how long until he carried me and I felt the soft mattress of his bed. I didn't realize that he brought me back to his house. We curled up in the bed together, are limbs tangling with each others so there was no space left between us.

I had cried myself to sleep that night.

***~R~***

We stayed in bed in the same position for almost about a week, Jasper laid down next to me never leaving my side. Once in a while, someone would come up and bring food for me yet I didn't have the urge to eat. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to see him staring back at me.

"I'm sorry," my voice cracked.

"What are you apologizing about? You didn't do anything wrong," he said.

His eyebrows furrowed with confusion, his eyes scanning my face. "I'm probably killing you with all these emotions, and everyone downstairs," I murmured.

He rolled his eyes, "Were already dead. I've told you, that I'm going to be here for you. Through everything sweetheart," he said.

I stroke his jaw and placed my lips there, I felt him tighten his arms around me. He pulled away carefully so that he could stare at my face.

"I want to go downstairs," I said as I sat up.

"Are you sure?" He asked frowning at me slightly.

"Yes, I need to thank Esme and the others." He nodded his and head and took my hand as we made ours to the others.

Esme was the first one to bring me into her arms, she hugged me softly. "We love you honey. Were here for you, always."

I gave her a small smile, "Thank you," I said.

Everyone gave hugs and sweet comments. And I couldn't help but feel a small spark of happiness that rose from me, Jasper sent me waves of huge amount of love making me feel slightly lighter. By afternoon, I was somewhat back to my regular self.

"Jasper, do you want to go wrestle match?" Emmet asked.

He hesitated and shifted his eyes to me, "Don't worry about me," I said.

"Last time you said that, you left without telling me," he spoke.

Edward sighed, "I'll be here, I'll look after her."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, seeing that I was back to being baby-sat again. Jasper left reluctantly with Emmet; I headed upstairs and sat down on the bed pulling out the sword I took from the house. I stroke the small steel carving from the blade and closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the headboard.

I heard the deep sound of a chuckle and opened my eyes to see no one there. _"Poor little Alice," _Jerome's voice rumbled.

I shook my head, I'm hallucinating again. He wasn't here, I couldn't see him otherwise I would have seen something. Wouldn't I?

My eyes fluttered close again as I tried to search through my visions. _"What is wrong little one? See nothing I see," _his voice appeared again.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"_I told you that I'll be back," _ignoring my question.

"AGH! Go away," I screamed as I pressed the palm of my hands over my ears. Edward walked inside quickly his eyes searching the room then landing on my face.

"Alice!" He called, but it sounded like a whisper compared to Jerome's voice.

"He's here! I can hear him!" I screamed.

"_Kill your friend. Take you sword and slice his cold skin to pieces just like I did to your parents," _Jerome said.

"No," I growled.

He didn't stop all I heard was, _"Kill him," _then I suddenly found myself on the ground clutching my sword tightly in my fingers unable to stop myself as I stalked towards Edward. His words streaming into my veins.

"Alice, snap out of it!" Edward yelled.

Everything became a blur, and it was suddenly me pressing Edward against the wall. The blade of the sword touching his neck and the words from Jerome repeated once more.

"_Kill," _Jerome said firmly.


End file.
